Not Always Perfect
by Flit Flutterby
Summary: This was my first fanfic ever, it's really old and very Mary Sue, but it's still kinda cute and a reminder we all start somewhere.
1. Girls arn't all Sugar and Spice

A/N I think this is my third time testing this story out but I think I've got a few of the bugs out... not all but some. I hope you like it please review.

Arendi  
  
She sat there admiring him as she had done for the past 6 years of her life at Hogwarts. It was breakfast and all of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall. Everyone was tired because they all had to spend the night in there. She watching him talk to his friends, she was invisible to him. He was caught up in popularity and Quidditch, and she meant nothing to him. How could someone like him ever love a girl like me she thought? Ariadne was not an ugly girl; in fact she was very pretty maybe to some even gorgeous but most would say a pretty girl. She was also a very sweet person, slightly nutty. She had many close friends and even a boyfriend at one point. But he still didn't know she existed. She had amber colored eyes and light chestnut colored hair that was long and slightly wavy. As she was eating with her friends and housemates from Hufflepuff, she could not help but dream. Ariadne secretly wished she were in Gryffindor so she could get to know him better. He was Oliver Wood, the strong, handsome Gryffindor Quidditch captain who was a year older than her. He had many admirers but very few who felt the way Ariadne did. But this man was taken.  
  
Oliver Wood was going out with Bianca Sutter, probably the prettiest girl in school. Bianca was one of those people you couldn't dislike because they were too nice, but you secretly did anyway because they were so perfect. With her waist long honey blond hair shiny as glass, sparkling greenish blue eyes, skin that seemed to never get a zit, and perfect figure. Also was always top of her class and had many friends not just in her house, Ravenclaw, but also throughout the school. Ariadne didn't dislike Bianca but was envious. Couldn't Oliver see though her shallow personality? Ariadne sighed as she left her friends to go to class and saw Oliver and Bianca exchanging saliva in the hall. It made her want to cry, why can't he see me? I don't think I'm ugly or stupid, or even mean but the world doesn't even know I exist she though. Quietly she gathered the books she drop in misted of her thoughts and went to class. It was Potions with Ravenclaw and she had to look at Bianca all period long. Ariadne got through potions thinking of ways to get Oliver to notice her. Making the House Quidditch team didn't help, she was the only female beater in Hogwarts at this time. She also th y ought it was funny when little miss perfects potion exploded, Professor Snape was in a particularly bad mood and took 20 points away from Ravenclaw. A small victory for Ariadne but it wouldn't help her feel better that day.  
  
After class was over for the day she went to Quidditch practice. Two of her close friends were on the team Cedric, there new captain and seeker and Mackenzie a chaser. She had been a beater on the team since her third year. She loved Quidditch with all her heart. After practice was over she went to talk to Cedric.  
  
"Cedric do you think I'm pretty"? She asked him.  
  
"Yes I do, why" he answered in return.  
  
"If I'm pretty why don't guys like me"?  
  
"I like you, you know that"  
  
"I don't mean as friends but you know in that sense"  
  
"Are you still fawning over Oliver Wood"?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Awe Ari you really need to move on he has a girl friend"  
  
"Well, your popular what would make you want to go with someone"?  
  
"I like girls that are smart, a girl I can have a conversation with, and someone who's caring, and sweet"  
  
"That's what they all say"  
  
"But you know I mean it. Well any way I've got loads of homework to do, good practice I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"All right Jenny's waiting for my anyway, bye". She sighed as she walked out of the locker rooms. Then she saw him, Oliver wood was sitting alone on the Quidditch pitch. He looks very upset, as if he had been crying. Ariadne mustered up all the courage she had and decided to talk to him.  
  
"Are... are you all right"? She asked him meekly. He looked up startled.  
  
"I didn't realize there was anyone else still out here," He sniffed.  
  
"Ahh yeah we just got done with practice, what's wrong"  
  
"Ariadne, right." she couldn't believe it. He actually knew her name!  
  
"Yes" she replied holding back her excitement.  
  
"Would you believe it?" he said exasperated, and upset, "I caught Bianca, my girlfriend, cheating on me"  
  
"Really how"  
  
"She was kissing another guy, Rodger Davies." He cringed at the sound of his name. "We've been going out for so long I... don't know what do anymore. She told me he meant nothing to her but I know this is only the tip of the ice burg. And now... now she wants to still be friends. First breaks my heart and then steps on the pieces." Ariadne put her hand on his back and comforted her secret crush while he let his anger out. When he was done venting she realized she missed meeting Jenny to work on their homework. She didn't mind though, for the first time she got to not only talk to Oliver but also be there to comfort him. "I'm so sorry," Oliver said  
  
"For what," Ariadne asked in return  
  
"You didn't need to hear all of this"  
  
"No it's fine, really. Most of my friends come to for a shoulder to cry on." Oliver smiled weakly.  
  
"Well thank you I feel better. I've got to go maybe I'll see you around some time"  
  
"Okay." And like that he had left her. But Ariadne was excited she finally got Oliver Wood to notice her.  
  
Later that week after practice Cedric told the team they'd be playing Gryffindor for they're 1st Quidditch match on Saturday. Ariadne was excited; she hoped that maybe Oliver remembers who she was. And if he did she'd be showing off he moves.  
  
Saturday came. It was a dark dreary, day. The rain had been very hard to play in but Ariadne did mind. Quidditch was to be played in all types of weather to her but she loved the rain most of all. She got the Pitch and got on her broom, Cedric was shaking hands with Oliver. Ariadne played hard and could see that the Gryffindor seeker Harry was having trouble. She liked Harry enough, and respected his talent, but didn't want to loose again to him. The blugers went back and forth Dominic Regal the other beater on the Hufflepuff team and Ariadne. They were teaming up trying to knock the Gryffindor chasers out. Finally Gryffindor called a time out. Cedric called them all down and told them they were doing a good job even though they weren't doing well. The score was 60 Gryffindor to 10 Hufflepuff. It was a hard in the rain but Ariadne was doing the best she could, until the dementors came on to the field. Everyone on the team was shaken but they were all okay. Then just as Cedric and Harry were both going after the snitch, Harry passed out and Cedric caught the snitch. He felt terrible for Harry, Cedric being the polite person he is tried to call a rematch. But even Oliver said he had it fair and square. Poor Oliver he was heart broken. For him it was he last year to win the Quidditch Cup, and after the loss, it seemed out of reach. Ariadne walked in to the locker room she was happy they'd won but couldn't shake off the look Oliver had coming off the field. Cedric too looked upset.  
  
"Hey Ari" he called to her, "do you really think we won fairly"?  
  
"Well we did play really hard. But your right I can't help shaking the feeling we shouldn't have won. But it wasn't like we planed for this to happen so savor the moment we one our first game in over a year." Cedric smiled.  
  
"Yeah your right. But I really hope Harry's alright, I'm going to go check."  
  
"Alright I'll see you later, bye" She talked to Dominic and then Mackenzie, for a while after getting changed. They left and went back to the castle and once again Ariadne was last out of the locker room. She liked the quiet and thought about Quidditch and life in general for a while. Her thoughts gradually changed back to their usual subject of Oliver Wood. He looked so upset. She almost felt sorry for him loosing his girlfriend and then loosing an important Quidditch game. She understood that part Quidditch was life, and was probably the only thing the two had in common. One was a handsome, popular, pure blood wizard. The other was a pretty, but average half witch half muggle.  
  
On Monday Oliver was close to being back to his normal self. He was still upset about the game and Bianca; he devised a plan for Gryffindor to still win the cup. As for Bianca he stated getting over her, as she was happily cozy next to Rodger Davies. Oliver couldn't stand watching them, but he had the other girls following him around. Ariadne would not stoop to the level of being a giggly fan, but she had gone back to being invisible to him.  
  
It was the second week of November and the Quidditch season was going to be over soon. This made Ariadne a little depressed, it had kept her going and given her and excuse for being close to Oliver. This was his last year, and she had to tell him how she felt. She had one more chance before Quidditch was over for the season. At the end of November they always had scrimmages agent the different teams. Maybe after the games she could talk to him possible ask him what he was doing for the Holiday or try to make small talk.  
  
School was getting hard, Ariadne was a good student but she didn't like homework. Class went on as normal for the next two weeks. She went to Quidditch practice and talked with her friends Jenny, Mackenzie, and Cedric. She did her homework, and most of the things any normal 16-year-old girl would do if she was a witch. She jogged every morning before everyone else was up. It was her time alone to think about her crush, her most passionate wish to be Oliver Wood's girl. Jenny, Mackenzie, and Cedric were her closet friends. They were the only one's who knew about her crush on Oliver Wood. They knew that every time he ignored her in the halls, every time he'd flirt with another girl, it depresses Ariadne more. She didn't want to live an invisible life, the life of a coward. She just wanted to be herself; She knew she had to tell him how she felt.  
  
The scrimmage Saturday came and Cedric came to talk to her, "Ari you know you're my best friend right"  
  
"Yes I know" she replied "Why".  
  
"I just want to let you know no matter what happened out there with you and Oliver: Jenny, Zia, and I love you and we'll always be there for you." Ariadne couldn't help but smile she knew she was loved, it just wasn't the kind she craved. All she wanted was Oliver, she wanted to feel his big strong arms around her, she wanted to feel his breath when they kissed. She wanted Oliver Wood's love.  
  
The games started and Hufflepuff had to play Slytherin first. The lost 170 to 40 but they had a really good run. Cedric got pushed off his broom but was all right. The Slytherin's captain Marcus Flint pushed him off. Ariadne actually had gone out with Marcus at one point, he was actually a nice guy, but the tension between houses caused them to break it off. Also Marcus played Quidditch too dirty for her liking. The Then played Ravenclaw and with a stroke of luck from Cedric they won. This left Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for the last game and everyone was a little tense. Ariadne never got nervous before games let alone team scrimmages, but this last game made her very scared. Going in to the game she didn't have a good feeling. The game started as normal, and Gryffindor was up 20 points the Gryffindor beaters had almost full control over the blugers. Dominic went in and hit one too Ariadne who was close to the Gryffindor goal posts. She hit it towards the Gryffindor goal post hoping to hit Katie, a chaser, who had just gotten the ball from Oliver who blocked a really good shot from Mackenzie. The bluger narrowly missed the chaser and went straight for Oliver's back. Before Ariadne could blink an eye it hit him. Oliver tumbled off his broom and hit the ground. It was a good 10 meters down and Oliver let out a roar of pain before he blacked out. She couldn't believe what happened. In daze she gathered around the Gryffindor team member's who stood over they conked out captain. Oliver was out cold and bleeding from the back of his head, which he had hit on the ground. Ariadne felt hot tears forming in her eyes as she bent down beside Oliver and cried out apologies. Cedric and Mackenzie came and pulled her back. She clutched Cedric as they took Oliver to the Hospital wing. She couldn't stop crying. Not only had she almost killed her crush, she felt terrible in general. After Mackenzie and Cedric calmed Ariadne down she went to see Oliver. She had been to the hospital many times and knew the way well. She walked in and the rest of the Gryffindor team was there. They all looked up toward her. "What is she doing here," one of the chaser girls sniffed, it's was Alicia Spinnet. She was a year younger than Ariadne.  
  
"I came to see how he was, I'm... Really sorry,"  
  
"Well he not dead if that's what you mean" Alicia replied belligerently again. Ariadne couldn't stop the tears from falling again. She cried in front of the team, and their broken captain. A comforting hand fell on her shoulder, but it did nothing. They left her alone next to Oliver. She got close to him and picked up his hand, he was still unconscious. "Please be ok," she wisped in his ear. Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Are you the one who pelted him with the bluger?'  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry, will he be alright"  
  
"Well he's been lucky...Very lucky. We don't know when he'll wake up but there is no permanent damage. He cracked his spine and fractured his skull but I've taken care of it." Ariadne whimpered a little as Oliver shuttered in pain. "He needs quite dear, you need to leave now," Madam Pomfrey said as she shooed Ariadne out.  
  
The weeks to Christmas Holiday were drawing closer and Oliver still hadn't woken up. Ariadne visited him every chance she got. Her friends were getting very worried about her. Ariadne had always been somewhat secretive, but lately she was very depressed. Jenny, Cedric, and Mackenzie all tried to talk to her; every time they asked her what was wrong she claimed it was the Quidditch loss to Ravenclaw two weeks ago. It was true they did take a hard beating but Ariadne just wanted Oliver to wake up. She may not have known him personally but the strange connection she felt to him was weakening and it drained her spirit


	2. Men are from Mars

I do not own Harry Potter, though it would be very nice if I did, blah I know it'll never happen cause they are owned by the Very talented J.K Rowling.  
  
Before their last Hogsmead visit of the term Oliver showed sings of wakening, and three days before the Holiday he did. Ariadne had come to visit like always, she put a small present of sugar quills down that she had brought him and pick up his had. Just as she raised his hand to her cheek he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hello?" He said confused, Ariadne looked up startled  
  
"Oh Wow! Your awake," She cried as she throws her arms around him. "You had us all so worried."  
  
"Water," he asked for first, Ariadne lifted the cup to him and he drank. "Um, What happened"? Oliver tried to sit up he'd been unconscious for a little less than three weeks now but the pain of the broken bones was still apparent. He sifter his weight uncomfortably, "Where am I."  
  
"I'm so sorry. At the scrimmage I hit you in the back with a bludger and knocked you off your broom." She said as the memory hit her and tears started welling up in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok, apology taken. Did you win?"  
  
"No, Gryffindor did. I've felt so bad I've been here almost everyday."  
  
"How long was I out"?  
  
"Two and a half weeks"  
  
"TWO AND A HALF WEEKS! Merlin how far did I fall"?  
  
"Well the impact fractured your spine, you were very lucky you were not paralyzed. Then you fell about 10 meters and cracked your head open and broke your leg. Once again you were very lucky there wasn't any permanent damage. "Oliver reached up and felt the back of his head. It was still rather tender. He saw that she was still upset and reached up to comfort her. He then for the first time he looked deep in to her eyes.  
  
"Wow your eyes... they're very... well they're beautiful." Ariadne flinched and turned away.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Don't what"  
  
"Don't give me meaningless complements."  
  
"What I don't understand, I can't compliment you."  
  
"Don't make things up." And with that Ariadne went back to the Hufflepuff common room. Mackenzie was sitting there working on a paper for History of Magic class. She was startled by Ariadne and looked up,  
  
"What's wrong, are you ok"? Mackenzie asked.  
  
"It was bad enough when I was invisible to him, now he's feeling sorry for me." She yelled out.  
  
"Whoa Ari, hun, back up, who's feeling sorry for you?"  
  
"Oliver he's being mean to me, he's making up meaningless compliments."  
  
"He's awake?"  
  
"Yes, I was in there bring him some sugar quills and he woke up. Zia I don't understand why are guys so... obnoxious, and weird?"  
  
"Not all guys are weird but they're all really dense." Just then Cedric came down.  
  
"Who's dense?" he asked  
  
"All men," Mackenzie answered with a smirk.  
  
"Oh surely all men aren't, I'm not." With that both Ariadne and Mackenzie broke out laughing. Adriane's friends always helped feel so much better.  
  
"Yes you are you can't even tell that the Ravenclaw girl likes you" Ariadne replied clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.  
  
"Wait, Wait, which Ravenclaw girl"? Cedric asked.  
  
"The seeker girl, oh what's her name?... Chi...Chai something like that," Mackenzie told him  
  
"Cho Chang, really she likes me? What would I say to her, she's pretty cute"? He exclaimed. Cedric was hard to read sometimes. Ariadne thought, she had known him her nearly her whole life and still she couldn't tell when he was being sarcastic or not. Also he seemed so mild mannered, but then would bust out his insane side at random times. This time he seemed sincere about it.  
  
It was the day before the last Hogsmead visit of the term, and Ariadne, Mackenzie, Cedric and Jenny left their homework for later. That night they had their annual end of first term snowball fight after dinner. The fight went on a good hour or so. Little did Ariadne realize is that from the hospital window Oliver Wood was watching her. He really did think she was pretty but truth be told, he had never really noticed her before as anyone but an opponent. He knew who she was and that she was a pretty good Quidditch player, but he had never really gotten to know her. After seeing her there at the hospital when he woke up made him really think. _What would compel her to feel so responsible for an average Quidditch accident that she came and saw me almost everyday, I've broken bones and been knocked out by bludger's many times no one came then. Then her realized it. She had also been there to help him through his break up with Bianca. This girl he thought must not be an average girl, she may actually have feelings unlike most of the bloodsucking woman around here who want to date me for the status of being the girl friend of a captain._ He didn't know it at the time but he felt that same strange connection with her that she felt with him.  
  
The next day everyone left to go to Hogsmead. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let Oliver go. He was still in pretty bad shape. He had injuries that would take months to fully heal. While at Hogsmead He met up with Percy and the twins. Percy was buying a present for his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater and the twins were there making fun of him.  
  
"I cannot believe Madam Pomfrey let you come," Fred said in disbelief.  
  
"It took a lot of begging" Oliver replied. While talking with the twins, Ariadne and her friends walked by, she gave Oliver a small glare. He replied with a smile that melted her. "Hey guys. What do you know about Ariadne Rosakis?" He asked them.  
  
"She play's Quidditch for Hufflepuff." The twins said "Oh yeah and she's the one who hit you with the bluger"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Ahh did Alicia tell you"?  
  
"No she was there when I woke up. Madam Pomfrey told me she was there almost everyday to see me."  
  
"Well she felt really bad about the bluger incident."  
  
"Yes I know, but the strange thing is—well I think I like her." Both twins turned their heads and stared at him. "Well she seems really nice and she is really kind of cute."  
  
"Err—well, we were just thinking after what happened with Bianca, you may want to date someone in your own house" George told him  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Katie or Alicia would go out with you if you're looking for a date," added Fred.  
  
"Especially Alicia. That girl had a crush on you since probably her third year since she made house team," replied George. Oliver pondered this but he had never really thought of Alicia as anything more than a good friend. "And besides," George continued, "I think Ariadne is going out with Cedric Diggory". Oliver stopped in his tracks. _How could he have been so blind? Ariadne and Cedric were always together. And just last night they looked really cozy with one another when Oliver was watching the snowball fight.  
_  
"Are you sure," Oliver retorted trying to think of a reason why this couldn't be true, "Diggory's a year younger than her."  
  
"Well," Fred pointed out "They're right over their see for your self." Oliver looked towards where Fred was pointing. Ariadne had just taken Cedric's hat and he was play fighting with her to get it back. They were both in a jumble of sweat, snow, and giggles. To Oliver they looked pretty close. He sighed and fallowed the twins in to Honeydukes for sweets.  
  
Ariadne left the next day to go home. While at Hogsmead, she had bought her family many presents. For her younger sister, Tricia, she got her chocolate and peppermint frogs. For her Parents she bought them a book on magic history. Her mother was a muggle so she did not want to buy her parents a magical gift. For the train ride back she bought a book called Quidditch Tactics for the Advanced Player. She sat with her friends, they were chatting as she read. After a while she got a little bored. Cedric and Jenny had fallen a sleep and Mackenzie was daydreaming. Ariadne went for a walk around the train. She couldn't' wait to see her little sister, she missed her so much, and Tricia loved to hear Adriane's tales of Hogwarts. Without realizing it she bumped in to a solid object. The object then spoke to her "Are you al right"? Ariadne looked up it was Oliver.  
  
"I'm okay, and your self"? She replied and he nodded  
  
"I'm all right. So err—Ariadne, ahh are you going home for the holiday?" He couldn't believe what he was saying. _She on the train_ he thought _where else would she be going Timbuktu?_  
  
"Yes, are you."  
  
"Um Yeah. I kind of miss my family."  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No I'm an only child. And you... do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Um yes, I have a younger sister named Tricia. She's almost eleven" Oliver then looked at the book Ariadne was carrying.  
  
"You know that's a really great book"  
  
"Huh" She replayed looking down "Oh yeah I'm enjoying it. So Ahh—Um I should probably go back to my compartment now. Have a good Holiday." She waved good-bye and Oliver waved back look a little confused. Ariadne kicked her self. Oliver Wood was talking to her and she just left him standing there. Oliver on the other hand was very compelled by her hard to get attitude to peruse her even more.  
  
The holiday was too short. Ariadne loved spending time with her family. She played house and Barbie's with Tricia. She helped her mother set up the Christmas feast. She talked Quidditch with her father. Her father was her Quidditch teacher, when she was younger he used to coach her. For Ariadne it was the longest time she ever spend not thinking about Oliver.  
  
On the contrary however, Oliver could not stop thinking about Ariadne. She confused him in so many ways. He didn't know anything about this her but he felt a burning desire to know her. Oliver Wood could have any girl in the school but why did he want this seemingly average Hufflepuff girl? While he was home his mother kept flustering his about his Quidditch injuries. His mother knew she could not keep her son out of the sky, but she could never stop worrying about him. Oliver's father was almost never home, including on the holidays, so Oliver meant everything to his mother. It was a lonely holiday at the Wood's home so Oliver was anticipating his return to Hogwarts.  
  
All the students returned to Hogwarts after the New Year. Ariadne met up with her friends and talked about break. Everyone was happy to see each other. Oliver came back to school happy to be back. His holiday didn't go as he planed and he sent an owl to his father. Oliver was angry and hurt he wasn't there for Christmas.  
  
School stated the next day and everyone was back to the daily grind. Ariadne was happily chatting with Cedric and Jenny at lunch while taking small glances towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oy!" she sighed, "I'll never understand men. They are a totally different species."  
  
"That's not very nice," Cedric, replied, "I honestly think women are strange."  
  
"Well that's I guess because we are very strange, but I know it's not possible that Oliver Wood likes me. It's just when he talks to me I swear he's searching for something."  
  
"Well if you ask me I think you need to stop being so afraid and just open up to him. Once he gets to know you he'll love you as much as we do." Jenny told her. Ariadne smiled, her friend was right. The rest of the day turned out well. Ariadne was a genuinely happy person; she could never stay upset for a long time. Her friends were always there to make her feel better. Ariadne was truly rich, with loving friends and family. Oliver on the other hand, was popular but he was lonely. It's not that he didn't have loving friends because he did, and his parents loved him. But something seemed missing.  
  
Oliver sat in the common room working on homework with Percy. His mind lingering on the same thing, what is drawing him to Ariadne Rosakis?  
  
"Percy what do you know about Ariadne Rosakis," he asked.  
  
"I don't know who that is," replied Percy annoyed his work was being interupted, "Oh wait she's the Hufflepuff's girl, a beater."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why do you want to know about her?"  
  
"You know what, I don't really know why. I just feel draw to her."  
  
"I see, you can ask my brothers they seem to know everything and everyone at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes I've talked to them. They didn't know either."  
  
"Hmm well then I don't know what to tell you. It's getting late I'm going off to bed. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be up in a few minuets." Oliver sat and ponders for a little longer and went to bed. Making a vow that he would talk to Ariadne tomorrow.


	3. Persistance is Key

A/N This story seems to be a lot more lighthearted than most of my others so I think I may stay that way thought I can be sure. Anyway I'm posting a lot today cause I really do not have much else to do because I get to spend my day waiting for the service men to come for the sprinkler system and the cable guy.  
  
With a little luck Oliver found Ariadne all alone. She was just out side the great hall before dinner. She stood there looking at apiece if parchment. Oliver walked up to her.  
  
"Ariadne," he said. And she looked up.  
  
"Oh hello" she replied wiping her face. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm well, what about you?"  
  
"I'm... I'm doing alright" Oliver smiled at her.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh this" Ariadne held up the parchment, "It's a letter from home."  
  
"Good news?"  
  
"Actually no, my sister's very ill."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong?"  
  
"It seems to be a nasty case of meningitis," Ariadne said with a frown "They took her to the hospital."  
  
"I hope she gets better."  
  
"Me too." Jenny and Mackenzie walked by and motioned for Ariadne to come with. "I've got to go."  
  
"Alright, can I talk to you after dinner?"  
  
"Um... I guess, where?"  
  
"The downstairs hallway."  
  
"That's fine," Ariadne left and went in to the Great Hall. Oliver sat down next to the twins. Throughout dinner he watched Ariadne at her table. She was very upset and crying in Mackenzie's shoulder. Oliver never had sibling and could only imagine how it would feel to have one very sick.  
  
Dinner was over and Ariadne went to meet Oliver. He was already there waiting. She took a moment to wipe her eyes and regain composer before she went down. Oliver compassionately took her in to his arms to try and comfort her. He looked down at her face and brushed a tear off her cheek and smiled. He slowly lifted her chin and went to kiss her. Ariadne tuned away.  
  
"Please don't," she said in a quite tone.  
  
"Why," Oliver asked.  
  
"Because this is too fast. I fear that if I get all that I want now, there wont be any left for later. And it's just... it's just I don't even know you. I mean I think I know you but I don't know what is really you, and what I have imagined about you."  
  
"We have as long of a time to get to know each other, as long you want. You can learn anything about me easily. All you have to do is ask me what you want to know. Like what is your favorite color?" Ariadne laughed a little at the random question. "No really, I want to know what your favorite color is."  
  
"Oh..." she sputtered out taken back by his seriousness. "Um I probably have to say purple. What about you?"  
  
"Red it's been my favorite color since I was little."  
  
"All right, why all of sudden after six years of being totally invisible to you, do you suddenly seem like me?"  
  
"You know what? I really can't explain it. But after I saw you there in the hospital you struck me as someone I should know. Some one who is caring, one who could understand my emotions. Also you a really good Quidditch player, and I don't know, I guess I never really noticed you before and now that I have I like you." Ariadne sighed.  
  
"It's getting late."  
  
"Why do you keep running from me? I told you I like you what more?"  
  
"Show me... show me that I'm no just some toy you're going to play around with. I can't deal with a broken heart. Not from you. I don't know if this is real." And with that Ariadne left. Oliver couldn't understand why she thought he was playing with her. But for Ariadne she only wanted to know if the connection was true, she was afraid that he was just playing a game with her. That she was nothing but chance to move on from his last broken heart. If you want something for so long once you get it you never want to loose it. If he truly wanted to be with her than he'd fight for her.  
  
Oliver walked up to the Gryffindor common room. He stood in the porthole for a second and looked around. Harry was in the corner talking to Ron, Percy and the twin's youngest brother. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were on the couch talking to friends. Fred and George were tormenting Percy. Oliver walked over to them.  
  
"Ugg, I'll never understand women. They never know what they want."  
  
"Who is it this time?" George asked  
  
"Ariadne"  
  
"Oh, the Hufflepuff girl who hit you with the bludger? I didn't know you were still into her." Alicia who was listening stood up abruptly and went up to the dorm. The twins watched but Oliver didn't even see her. "Hmm wonder what her problem is?"  
  
"Oliver just give Ariadne a nice present or something," Percy cut in. "Every time I get in to a fight with Penny I get her flowers or something. Girls love that kind of stuff. So just show her you care and she'll love you back." Oliver nodded  
  
The next morning he took a bunch of heather to the Owlry to get his owl, Mercury, so they could be delivered to Ariadne. He just hoped she liked heather. Attached to the bow was a note that read.  
  
_I'm sorry if you feel that my feelings for you seem insincere. But I really do think that there maybe something wonderful between us. You're different from all of the other girl's I've met and dated. I'll wait for you. _

_ Yours Oliver_  
  
Ariadne was sitting down to lunch with her friends. It was a normal day. She was still very upset about her sister; she hadn't heard anything since last night. She was talking adamantly to Jenny about her sister, and didn't notice when the mail arrived. Jenny told her to look up right before a bouquet of flowers landed on her head. They were very beautiful and she loved heather. They were so sweet and fragrant.  
  
"Ohhh who are they from," squealed Jenny. Ariadne looked at the note.  
  
"There from Oliver," she replied. Jenny looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh Merlin, your so lucky. I wish my guy would send me flowers." She had just started going out with Dominic Regal, the other beater on the Hufflepuff team. "Wait until we tell Cedric, and Mackenzie. They'll be so excited."  
  
"Yeah they will." Ariadne was very happy with the flowers. She had never gotten a present like that before. Marcus wasn't big into plants and none of her other boyfriends really cared.  
  
Over the next week Ariadne got a present everyday at lunchtime. On Monday she got more flowers, they were sunflowers. On Tuesday she got buttercups and snowdrops. Wednesday brought sugar quills and gummy worms. Thursday was a charm bracelet. And Friday last but not least was a gold chain with a broomstick pendent on it. The note with it read. _Dear Ariadne, I'll admit I really don't understand women so I hope you like the presents._ She smiled there were very sweet, _This last gift is very special. My mother sent it to me five years ago after I made the Gryffindor house team. I want you to have it now. It's brought me a lot of good luck throughout the years so I hope it helps you. P.S. Meet me tonight in the Astronomy tower at 10:30._ Ariadne was astounded by the present. She put the necklace on and immediately a warm feeling filled her body. She then looked at the next letter she got. It was from home. Ariadne opened it hastily. _Dear Ari_, it was from her dad. _Your sister has been recovering very well this week. The doctors say she's very lucky to have lived through such a dire case of meningitis. But she's doing wonderfully and we expect to bring her home next week. The only thing the illness has caused her to go deaf in her right ear. But don't be upset by this, remember we could have lost her all together. P.S. Tell Cedric we say hello. We miss you tons. And write back soon. Love Daddy._ Ariadne was so relived her sister would be all right. She couldn't imagine life without Tricia. The necklace Oliver sent her had brought her good luck. Dinner was just ending and Ariadne was nervous with anticipation. "Cedric can you please give me the password for the prefects bathroom? I need to get ready for a date." She begged  
  
"Alright but don't get me in trouble okay. The password is Sea Breeze for the girls side." She jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much." Ariadne ran back to the dorms and grabbed a cute red v-neck sweater that zipped up the front and tight black pants. She then ran to the prefect's bathroom. The portrait asked for the password, "Sea Breeze" she answered. There was no one in the bathroom. Everything was shiny, there were mirrors on all the walls and the bathtubs and floor were all marble. The bathtubs looked like mini swimming pools. Ariadne chose the lily of the valley sent for her bathtub. The flowery sent filled the room and she got into the bathtub. She spent so much time relaxing in the hot water; she almost lost track of time. Running out of the bathtub she flung a towel around her. She then brushed her hair and preformed a quick drying spell on it. She put some lip-gloss and eyeliner on and left for the Astronomy tower.  
  
When she got there Oliver was waiting there, he was holding a broomstick, and watching the stars. He looked so handsome standing there. She wanted to watch him just for a little. He just watched the sky and sighed. Ariadne coughed slightly and Oliver looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello Ariadne, wow you look really beautiful," he told her. She smiled  
  
"Thank you, you look very handsome your self," She replied. "And please just call me Ari, it's what my friend call me." Oliver smile broke into a grin.  
  
"Will you come flying with me tonight?"  
  
"Isn't cold out?"  
  
"I just learned a new warming charm to keep us warm. The sky's so clear, come on it will be fun."  
  
"What about the dementors outside."  
  
"We won't go near them. We'll stay on school ground I just want to show you the spot I go when I'm alone."  
  
"All right then, yes I will come flying with you tonight." Oliver held up a broomstick. She got on behind Oliver and held on to his back. He preformed the warming charm and they were off.  
  
"How's your sister" Oliver called while they were flying.  
  
"What did you say" Ariadne couldn't hear him from all the wind.  
  
"How is your sister, is she better?" He yelled louder.  
  
"She much better, the doctors say she can come home next week."  
  
"That's great news."  
  
"Yes, I'm very relieved. I'm very close with her." They flew for a little longer. Oliver took Ariadne over the lake. In the middle of the lake was a tiny island she had never seen before. He brought them down on to the island and it was a little bigger than it looked from the sky. On the island were a blanket and a bottle of butterbeer. He was planning a nice night.  
  
"This is the spot where I come to think. I've written some of my best Quidditch plays here. You're the only other person to know about it besides my mother and I. She told me about it when I first came to Hogwarts. She was in Gryffindor just like me. She guaranteed me no one knows about it." Oliver said  
  
"You never showed Bianca?" Ariadne asked.  
  
"I liked Bianca, but I never loved her. It was almost expected of me to go out with her after she told me she liked me. I then kept going out with her out of habit. People thought we were the golden couple. I had fun but she meant nothing to me. It was more of a physical thing than anything else. She didn't care about me either. She never wanted to hear about my thoughts or ideas, and she certainly never cared about how I felt. But you I know you care about me because you were there for my after Bianca left and you were there for in the hospital. And I think I really care about you. There something about you that I'm drawn to, and I just can't explain it." Ariadne just stared into his eyes; those gorgeous coffee colored eyes that are so deep and thoughtful. He looked at hers; she had the most magnificent eyes. They were a very unique amber color that had wisps of gold in them.  
  
"A great philosopher once said," Ariadne wisped, "That when our eyes meet like this it's our souls kissing."  
  
"I want to really kiss you."  
  
"I can't, I don't know how"  
  
"It's easy you just close your eye and purse you lips and..." they kissed. Ariadne had spent six years waiting to feel Oliver Wood's lips against hers. Now that they were she never wanted to let go of that feeling. They pulled away. "You are a good kisser. What were you so worried about?" he told her.  
  
"Tell me something, something you've never told anyone else."  
  
"What do you want me to tell you?"  
  
"Well tell me your greatest wish, and not just to play professional Quidditch because everyone knows that."  
  
"My greatest wish, I want to be completely free. To really fly... without the use of a broom. I wish to soar through the air as free and careless as a falcon. Just anytime I want up and go. No one knows this but Professor McGonagall, but transfigurations is my best class because I've been trying so hard to become a falcon animagus. I've almost succeeded too." He laughed, "That must sound really silly to you."  
  
"Mmm I don't think it sounds silly at all, I think it sounds beautiful."  
  
"Now tell me about you, what do you wish for?"  
  
"For the past six years of my life the only real wish that I've had was you. You probably never even noticed in my fourth year, two years ago, when I dyed my hair bight purple just to get you to even notice me."  
  
"No I didn't I'm sorry. But really bright purple?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to seem weird but I've liked you since I first came to Hogwarts." Oliver smiled and held Ariadne close to him.  
  
"Well if you'll let me I'll be yours now. Forget the past, I may not have really noticed you before but I do now. I love what I see and I don't want to give you up without a fight." They watched the stars under the clear sky. Ariadne cautiously moved closer to Oliver and was soon entwined in his arms. She soon fell a sleep on him, who fell a sleep soon after holding her body protectively. They spent the night out on the tiny island. Ariadne was the first one to wake up early in the morning. The sky was still pink and there was a light snow falling. She nudged Oliver.  
  
"Oliver wake up we fell a sleep."  
  
"Mmm, pha," he made strange noises the only coherent word was "What?"  
  
"We need to get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh right." He woke up instantly "Is there anyone in your dorm who will open a window for you because I'll drop you off right there."  
  
"Yes Mackenzie probably could get it."  
  
"All right we need to go back." Ariadne climbed onto the broom and held on to Oliver. They flew quickly back towards Hogwarts. Ariadne tapped on the window of the sixth year Hufflepuff girl's dorm. Mackenzie's bed was closest to the window. She tossed until she looked up.  
  
"Ari, what on earth are you doing" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'll explain later please just let me in." Mackenzie opened the window for Ariadne and she gave Oliver a small kiss on the cheek good bye. She got off and went into the room.  
  
"Okay, I need detailed explanation on what happened?" Mackenzie said excitedly.  
  
"Nothing that can't wait until later, I'm exhausted. Wake me up in like three hours around 10:00." She crawled into bed.  
  
Oliver flew back to his window. He left it unlocked the night before so he slipped in without getting a lecture from Percy. Although he didn't plan on being out all night, he did plan on getting back late. It was a terrific night; he couldn't wait to see Ariadne again. Then he too crawled back to sleep in his bed.


	4. Heartbreak

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. Also there's a bit of swaring in this chatper but it's not bad. please read and review.

As always I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Later that afternoon Ariadne awoke with a fuzzy head and a permanent smile as if her date with Oliver had made her high and she was still feeling the drug. She looked at her watch and groaned, as she got dressed. She dragged her feet as she walked down to the great hall for lunch and sat between Cedric and Mackenzie. "So how'd you date go with Oliver Wood?" Cedric asked, "Zia says you got in really early this morning, what were you doing all night?" A dreamy smile crossed Ariadne's face as she lackadaisically helped herself to a pasty.

"We just sat and talked really," she answered in an airy voice, "Then we fell a sleep that's why I didn't get in until early this morning," Then she yawned. "It was all I ever dreamed about and more. He's so perfect I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't." Mackenzie smiled feeling happy for her friend, but a twinge of jealousy flickered across Cedric's eyes. He couldn't help for that one moment to feel like he was loosing his best friend. But it passed as soon as he saw how happy Ariadne was. Ariadne went thought the rest of the afternoon dragging her feet with her head in the clouds. She was in such a bliss to know that Oliver Wood like her. She had spent two hours just staring at a piece of parchment that was supposed to be her potion's essay on the properties of Oleander Oil, dreaming of flying again with Oliver.

After dinner she spotted Oliver out side the Great Hall talking to a couple of the girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and the twins. Ariadne walked over. "Hello Oliver," she said as she looked around, "um... can you guys excuse us for a moment." Oliver flashed a look of annoyance.

"No wait you guys can stay." He told then as Araidne gave him a confused look. "What do you want?"

"Er..." she stammerd taken back by Oliver's forcefulness, "well the Hogsmead visit is in a couple weeks and I was wondering if we could go together?"

"I don't think so, ahh... I'm probably going to need to study that weekend. I've got a huge essay for my...transfiguration's class."

"I thought you were really good in transfigurations, you could probably write the essay in no time."

"Well I've been having trouble lately," he said as he was turning flush.

"I can help, it's one of my better subjects as well."

"No!" Ariadne was quite taken back by the way Oliver seemed to not want to be around her. Her confusion soon turned in to anger as she was fighting hard to keep the tears back.

"What's wrong with you, what happened to the sweet Oliver that took me on an amazing date last night? What happened to you wanting to be with me? I thought that you liked me." The tears she was fight now fell freely down her face and she was yelling so loud that people had come out of the Great Hall to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well maybe I changed my mind." He yelled back to her, "maybe I though I liked you but looking at it in hindsight I don't."

"I hate you Oliver Wood, your a bloody arse," she yelled as loud as she could. Then she pulled off the necklace he had given her and threw it at his feet. "You the worst person I've ever met, I'd rather kiss a giant slug than you." She stomped off, and Oliver sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest no caring that everyone else was around him to see. _Bloody hell, he_ mudded to himself_, this hurts so much more than I thought it would_. The twins who were standing next to him smacked him upside the head.

"You prat," Fred told him, "I thought you really liked Ariadne."

"I do," Oliver admitted

"Then why did you push her away like that?" George asked, "I'm not understanding this—"

"—You like her—"

"—She likes you—"

"—What's the problem? You two should be going off making babies or something."

"Living happily ever after."

"I like Ariadne more than I've liked anyone before." Oliver finally said, "But that's why I had to push her away. Because everyone I've ever loved leaves me. I couldn't bear it if she and I established a relationship and then broke up. So before we get anymore attached to each other, I'm going to break it off." Then Oliver dropped the letter he had been holding the whole time. And the twins picked it up and read it.  
  
_Dear Oliver, _

_ Son I don't want to tell you this by letter, but I can't come to say it in person to say it. I have to leave you and your mother. I'm sorry you have to hear this at school, but my work had moved me to South America. I have to leave immediately. I know I've never been there for you or your Mother but I sill love you both and maybe after you graduate you can come visit me in South America. Let me know how last year is going. Good luck in Quiddtich. _

_ Love your Father. _

The letter was so cold. Oliver barely even knew his father, but now he was leaving and it hurt him more than anything else. He hated him. Oliver ran to the common room and plopped down on the chair by the fire and curse himself. He really did like Ariadne and he felt terrible that he hurt her. But the pain of being abandoned was too great. Meanwhile the twins snuck off to find Ariadne to show her Oliver's letter.


	5. Insecurities

**A/N As always please read and review Arendi Also Thank you SOOOO much to those people who've been review it's wonderful to see people likeing my story.**

Ariadne was sitting by an empty classroom, sobbing with Mackenzie and Cedric when the twins found her. "We come baring word from Wood," they told her.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," she sobbed, "he means nothing to me." But as much as she tried to tell herself that she didn't believe him. She wanted to be with him.  
  
"Hey you leave her alone," Cedric said as he grabbed George's arm and spun him around, "you can go back and tell Wood that if he ever hurts my best friend again I'll hurt him so badly he'll never play Quidditch again. That's a promise."  
  
"Easy Diggory, Wood's really upset about all this," George said twisting him arm out of Cedric's hand.  
  
"What my dear brother's trying to say is that Wood did not mean to hurt Ariadne. He's just really upset about this," Fred replied as he handed Ariande the letter from Oliver's father. She took the letter and read it and her face of anger and pain turned in to compassion and understanding. After a few minutes of deliberation Ariadne finally spoke.  
  
"He's just afraid of being hurt again. So he pushed me away. Fred, George does Oliver really like me?" The nodded. "Take me too him." The twins led her to the Gryffindor common room and Oliver was there staring blankly in to the fire. "Oliver," she said softly. He didn't answer so she lightly placed a hand on him shoulder, "Oliver," she said again more loudly. He look up and managed a weak smile. She smiled warmly back and sat down next to him.  
  
"You probably hate me now for what I did to you. You have every right to be. I'm so sorry I really didn't want to hurt you like that," he said softly.  
  
"Well at first I did hate you and then I came to a discovery. That you really do like me your just afraid I'll hurt you so you pushed me away." Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Ariadne stopped him. "Wait let me finish. I know what your father did and I understand completely why you tried to push me away. But like you said about not letting me go without a fight, well I wont let you go without a fight either. I wont let you go so I... I forgive you. Wait there's more I also promise that I will never intentionally hurt you so you don't have to worry about hurt again." He looked deep into her eyes and fell in to a great hug. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the twins grinning mischievously at the couple. Oliver mouth..."Thank you," back to them and smiled back. "About your father I'm so sorry."  
  
"I don't know why I'm so upset," he said with a sniff, "He's been gone my whole life, it's just now he's actually telling us what we've already assumed."  
  
"Even when you know it's coming you never want to hear it. Are you going to write him back?"  
  
"I don't want to, the bloody basterd doesn't deserve it. As far as I'm concerned he's dead to me now."  
  
"Don't say that maybe he really loves you."  
  
"He left me," he swallowed hard, "he left me and my mother. Don't ever leave me" he wipers in her ear, "I need you Ari... I need you. We can have something really great together I know it."  
  
"Oliver, I would never leave you. I know that what I feel for you is more intense than the way I've felt about anyone else"  
  
"The answer to the question you asked me earlier, if I wanted to go to Hogsmead with you, I do. With all my heart." Ariadne smiled and they kissed again. They sat in the commons by the fire, content in each other's company. Oliver was twirling strands of Ariadne's hair in his hand. And she was happy feeling the warmth of his body around her. The next couple weeks went by quickly. Ariadne spent all the time with Oliver she possibly could. They went flying on clear nights when they could sneak out. Also they would sit in the evenings talking while watching the sunset and working on homework. Every once in a while coldness would develop in Oliver warmth, showing Araidne that he was still thinking about his father. But even with all that in on his mind Oliver came up with a pet name for Ariadne, Belle, because he insisted that she looked like Belle in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Oliver had seen the movie in Muggle Studies class when they were learning about moving drawings without magic. Given that her eyes were lighter and her hair a little darker there was quite a resemblance between the two.  
  
The morning after Ariadne and Oliver had spent and amazing day at Hogsmead together Oliver came to Ariadne's window. He was on his broom and needed to talk to her. Mackenzie woke up Ariadne. He was still very upset about his father leaving him, and had just gotten a letter from his mother about it. His mother was a very strong woman, but was also deeply distraught by the news.  
  
"Oliver, it's really early in the morning and I've got Quidditch practice in the in like two hours."  
  
"I know but I need you. It wont take long just come fly with me for a little."  
  
"All right," she then turned to Mackenzie, "Hey can you keep the window unlocked so I can get back in." She nodded. Ariadne got on Oliver's broom and they went off. "Oliver where do you plan on going?"  
  
"Just flying. I just want you with me now." They flew around the lake and the Quidditch Pitch. A thin sliver of light was just peaking over the horizon. Oliver stopped and the broom hovered over the courtyard. "Belle, are you happy?"  
  
"Yes I am, I'm very happy why."  
  
"Well I'm not saying I was unhappy but before I met you I was not content with myself. I know I seemed to have it all, popularity, being Quidditch captain; haveing people want to constantly be around me. Well most of it just seems so fake, I knew after I leave Hogwarts I would no longer be the best Quidditch player, and I'd never be the most popular person. Then I met you, you were real, and you liked me before I was ever popular. Before I was captain of the Gryffindor team. You are always happy being your self. I guess in a way I wanted to thank you. For the first time since I've been at Hogwarts you're the first true spirited girl I've met" She leaned in and kissed him. He was starting to scare her by talking crazy.  
  
"Oliver please, you know I'm here."  
  
"I know I just don't like being abandoned."  
  
"It will never happen" Oliver leaded over the front of the broom.  
  
"Do you think if I fell off right now, I'd fly and finally become free?"  
  
"Oliver please don't, I know you're upset about your father but stay here. Be with me, you know I... love you." Ariadne pleaded with him. Oliver was still upset about his father but now built up anger from all his years of abandonment was spilling out. "Don't talk crazy. You have great friends and you mother loves you a lot. And most of all I need you. You keep telling me how much you need me but I need you as well. If you leave me I'll never forgive you."  
  
"Aribelle I know I know calm down. I wasn't going to do it."  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Take me back NOW!" Ariadne was extremely angry with Oliver. He tried to put his hand around her and she pushed it away.  
  
"Ariadne, sweetie, My Belle please," she looked at him with hurt eyes  
  
"Please," she said much more calmly "I want to go back now." Oliver complied and took her back. Ariadne sat on her bed and cried. Oliver's behavior was worrying her and she didn't know how to help him. She was still awake when Cedric came in to wake her and Mackenzie up for their practice.  
  
"Ari, what's wrong." Cedric asked her when he saw her red eyes.  
  
"It's nothing," she said with a small smile trying to reassure him. "It's probably just allergies." But Cedric wasn't buying it. He has known Ariadne for too long.  
  
"Ariadne Cassandra Rosakis I've known you for long enough to know when there is a problem. Look you really don't have to tell me. It's just after you've been seeing Oliver, you never want to tell me anything. You know you can always trust me." He sat down next to her and stoked her hair, "I'm here for you that's what best friends are for." Ariadne hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cedric, I really am. But I'm worried about Oliver. Ever since a couple weeks ago when he got that bloody letter from his father he's been acting very odd. I was flying with him and he was talking about falling off his broom. Also lately he's been acting as if I'm going to leave him. He keeps telling me he needs me. I don't know what to do, I think I love him but I can't help him."  
  
"You can help him. Just be there and love him in return. He's scared of being abandon, his father left him and his mother and it's hurting him." He hugged her back and kissed her hair. "I'm here you can always talk to me. I know a lot about guys, mostly because I am one." Ariadne smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're my best friend."  
  
"Me too," he held her for a few minutes, "now we've got practice to go to."  
  
"Alright, I'll wake Mackenzie and we'll change. We'll me you out in the commons in like 10 minutes."  
  
They practiced hard until breakfast and then went to class. They had their last game of Quidditch on Saturday against Slytherin. They probably weren't going to win but if they did they could possibly have a shot at the Quidditch Cup. Ariadne was excited. She wanted to win but in her heart she knew they wouldn't. Don't get her wrong the Hufflepuff team was good but the Slytherin team was better. It was a long day, despite her nap in history of magic class. She then had transfigurations, then charms (her favorite class). She had a ten and a half inch slightly springy, red wood and phoenix feather wand. It was good for charms and was pretty powerful. She then had more practice before dinner. It wasn't too long because they were getting annoyed sharing the pitch with the Ravenclaw team. Muddy and tired Ariadne, Mackenzie, and Cedric went in for dinner. She talked with them about Oliver and things. She watched Oliver talking to Fred and George. He was very broken up about having Ariadne upset with him. She finally couldn't take the lost puppy dog look in his eyes and went over to his table and sat down next to him. He looked up.  
  
"My Belle, I'm sorry if I hurt you last night," he told her, "I've been really confused and hurt lately."  
  
"Apology taken, I could never stay angry with you." She kissed him on the forehead and placed her head on his shoulder, despite the gigging of the twins. "Oliver, you know I'm always here for you no matter what."  
  
"Belle"  
  
"Mmm hmm" she said taking comfort in him warmth.  
  
"Will you go to the graduation ball with me."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." She kissed him. The twins were making wooing noises at then. But she ignored them. "I need to go shower and finish my homework. Good night my sweet Oliver."  
  
"Good night, to you my beautiful belle." At this point the twins were gagging and Oliver was getting dirty looked from his housemates. Ariadne left and went up to the commons. Jenny was with Dominic she looked up and smiled. They chatted for a little about Quidditch. And Ariadne causally mentioned that Oliver asked her to the graduation ball. "As if there was any doubt," Jenny teased. Ariadne knew she was right; who else would Oliver go with?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sigh I don't know but it just seems like teenaged romances are so insecure.**


	6. Quidditch wins and losses

Saturday came and the Hufflepuff team was ready to go. Cedric gave them a speech about going out and giving there best. Mackenzie looked a little worried and Dominic winked at her. They wanted, at the very least, to go in the game with high spirits. The balls were released and Ariadne got the first hit on the bluger to keep it away from Cedric. The Slytherin team came down hard. They hit and physically beat nearly all the Hufflepuff player on the team to a pulp. Cedric called a time out to help Mackenzie take care of her bloodied broken nose and Dominic took a bat to the back of the head and was seeing stars. Ariadne looked up in to the crowed for Oliver. He was sitting with the twins and two Ravenclaw girls who the twin's were talking to, Margaret Shaw and Alexia Anderson. He smiled and waved at her she blew a kiss back. The Hufflepuff chasers had scored 40 points but were still losing by 20. They finally resumed play and Slytherin scored another 10 points right off the bat. The Slytherin Beater bashed a Bludger towards Cedric and it hit him in the shoulder, breaking it instantly. He winced in pain but kept going. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin's seeker was right on his tail. Cedric tried to push Malfoy off his broom but the pain from his shoulder limited his movement. Malfoy reached down and pull on Cedric's broom, they were neck and neck. Cedric could barely move his arm to get the snitch and Malfoy was able to reached out farther catching the snitch. They lost horribly 220 to 40. There chance for the Cup was gone. They played hard but could not beat Slytherin. Cedric had broken his shoulder blade and clavicle. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up quickly muttering about how dangerous Quidditch was. Their yellow robes were cover in mud. Oliver went to the hospital to see Ariadne who was with Cedric.

"Belle, you played really well out there. I know you lost but you had a great game," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied They all talked for a while and Oliver decided Cedric wasn't such a bad person, but still wouldn't forgive him for beating Gryffindor. Also Cedric decided Oliver was good enough to date Ariadne.

Monday stated the week as normal. Gryffindor was playing Ravencalw on Saturday. Oliver was worried about his seeker Harry, after the incident with the dementors he hoped Harry could still play. Harry assured him everything would be all right but it didn't help. Oliver had his team practicing during all their free time. On Friday the Gryffindor team walked into the Great Hall exhausted and sore. Ariadne went over and sat with Oliver at his table. She hadn't seen him all week and missed him terribly. He was hardly eating anything because he was too worried about the game. "Oliver, don't be so worried you team will do wonderfully," She told him while nipping at his ear, "Mmm meet me in the Hufflepuff's Quidditch locker room in a half and hour. I think you need a little tender loving care to help calm your nerves. Don't worry I've talked to Cedric you have full permission to go in." Oliver smiled

"Only if you insist," he replied playfully. The talked a little longer and a hushed tone while looking up and laughing. Ariadne then left to get ready. And the twins went to talk to Oliver.

"So what was that all about," the asked him.

"Ari just wants to give me a little tender loving care after dinner." He told them with a small smile. "To calm my nerves before the game." The twins looked at each other and gave Oliver a knowing look.

"Hmm I see and what were you talking about."

"She was just talking to me about... Um Quidditch. Well any way I've got to go." Oliver left and went out towards the Quidditch locker rooms. Oliver reached the Hufflepuff locker room and went in. Ariadne had light the room softly with candles and put relaxing music on.

"Oliver darling," she said, "Do you know how to meditate?" "No," he replied, "I can't say I do."

"It's really easy. You sit and concentrate on the game tomorrow and your breathing. Relax your body and mind. I'll show you." She placed two mats on the ground and told him to close his eyes. He frowned; he wasn't expecting her to teach him to meditate he expected something else. "Now sit cross legged and breathe in and out. Good. Now focus your mind on winning the game. You can and will win if you believe you can." Oliver focused on his plays. The meditation was helping and it relaxed him. While he was concentrated on the game Ariadne gave him a back massage to relax his body and muscles. He was very grateful to her for helping him. His nerves were shot and her soothing voice and massage made him feel good as new.

Oliver woke up very early the next morning. His Quidditch play kelp running though his head. Ariadne sat with him at breakfast while snuggling close. While his team changed into their robes, Oliver insisted on making sure Harry would be able to play in the game. Oliver's pride got the best of him and he went out with his head held high. This would be the deciding game on weather or not Gryffindor would have a chance at the Quidditch Cup. He would show no fear. He flew out on his broom and looked for Ariadne, she was sitting with Mackenzie and Cedric. She blew a kiss towards Oliver and held up the boom stick pendent he gave back her. The game stated and Oliver blocked all but one of the shots that came at him. Angelina and Alicia both had two goals apiece and Katie had one. Harry was a red blur on his firebolt, and although the Ravenclaw's seeker, Cho Chang, was a very good flyer. He wouldn't let her catch up. Oliver screamed to Harry to push her down and to not be so polite. It was a Quidditch game after all. Harry and Cho were both going after the snitch when Oliver looked down and saw two dementors coming on to the field. He then looked towards Harry and gasped, out of Harry's wand came a wispy stream of white fog that almost looked like a deer. Cho fell back and Harry, unfazed by the dementors, caught the snitch and Gryffindor won 200 to 20. Oliver looked towards the dementors and saw Marcus Flint, Malfoy, and a couple other Slytherin's he didn't know. Oliver's blood was boiling, but then he saw Harry with the snitch and ran over to celebrate with his team. Ariadne ran down and gave him a big kiss and celebrated with him.

After the game Ariadne waited by the looker room for Oliver to come out. She was looking up at the sun set when Marcus Flint walked by to get his things out of the Locker room. "Ari, hello," he said in his gruff voice.

"Oh hello Marcus how are you," she answered and then saw his lip bleeding. She reached up to wipe the blood away, "What happened to you, why are you bleeding."

"I got in to a fight you know me."

"Yes I know you we dated for at least four months."

"Why did we ever break up anyway"?

"You know perfectly well why, your house didn't approve of their Quidditch captain dating a girl from another team. Also you found out I wasn't a pure blood and you didn't approve of that. So you broke up with me, and it was probably for the best anyway. We were not right for each other, different as night and day."

"Your right, but I still miss the look in your eyes when we kissed."

"Marcus please I'm seeing someone else now and we've been broken up for more than a year now. It's not that I never had feelings for you because I did but more of a physical thing, and I was just attracted to your bad boy attitude. I'll admit the ruggedness was a turn on. But anyway whom did you get in to a fight with"?

"Oh that damn prideful, git, Oliver Wood. But trust me babe he's worse of than I am. He got one good shot at me before the rest of my team mates came and held him down while I punched him." Ariadne went pale and butterfly's rose up in her stomach. She knew that Oliver was very upset about him trying to sabotage the Quidditch game, but she didn't think he'd try to fight with Marcus.

"Please be joking Marcus, please tell me Oliver's alright."

"I'm not joking but Wood's probably fine I just banged him up. That'll teach him to pick a fight with me. He should know by now I'll never play fair. Why do you care anyway?"

"Are you so blind I've been going out with Oliver for over a month now?"

"You going out with Wood," Marcus got angry, "Why do you want anything to do with that do gooder anyway. If you wanted fun you should have come back to me."

"You are such and insensitive arse you know that. You don't ever care about me anymore cause I'm not a perfect pure blood. Like it matters anyway." Ariadne yelled at him. He smacked her really hard leaving a red mark across her cheek on her face.

"Don't talk to me like that." He yelled in her face

"You know what Marcus forget you, I hate you now anyway, so bugger off," and with that she ran in to the Gryffindor locker room. Everyone had left but Oliver was still sitting there holding his chest. Ariadne ran over to him and put her arm around him. "Oliver darling, are you ok?" She asked him. He winced in pain and coughed. Blood dripped from his split lip and nose.

"I'm fine," he replied with out even looking up towards her. He had been beaten up pretty heavily, but his ego was more bruised than his face. She looked at his face, and dabbed at his bloody nose. She then put a freezing charm on some paper and put it on his bruised eye and cheek. He looked up and touched her cheek. She held his hand there. "My Belle what happened to your face"? He asked.

"It's nothing I ran into the door. Don't worry about me. But what were you thinking getting into a fight with Marcus? You know he never plays fair in anything."

"I wasn't thinking, I was angry. I didn't realize it until I was pinned down with fists the size of blugers pounding down on me."

'How badly did they hurt you?"

"Maybe a few bruised ribs, also a black eye that'll probably be swollen shut by tomorrow. Nothing I've not dealt with before."

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No, I'd get in trouble for fighting. I'll be in severe discomfort for about a week or two but I'll be fine I know some charms to help." Ariadne went to hug him, Oliver pulled back in pain. He lifted up his robes and exposed a huge dark black bruise on his chest. "I'm just going to go to bed. If anyone asked just tell them I wasn't feeling well from all the stress." He gave Ariadne a small kiss and left clutching his chest in pain.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love it hate it... please let me know. Thanks -- Arendi --**


	7. Love and Bruises

** Yay people are reviewing. This is Great thank you all!!!! This makes me soooooooooooooooooo happy**. **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH**  
  
The next morning Oliver showed up at Quidditch practice looking like raw hamburger meat. His face covered in black bruises and his eye was swollen shut. His team gasped when they saw him. "Wood what happened to you?" Alicia asked him.

"It's nothing... don't worry about me when we have Slythering to beat in less than two weeks." His team nodded and Oliver relased the balls but as soon as he mounted his broom he passed out cold. This wasn't the first or even second time they'd seen Oliver pass out. In fact it was almost normal from him to work himself into oblivion, but this was the first time they'd seen him pass out without even working. Harry Potter ran in to the school to get Madam Pomfrey, while the twins got Katie to find Ariadne. She got there just as Oliver came to. He shook his head and stared at the spinning faces above him.

"Ariadne do you know what happened to Wood?" The twins asked her.

"Oliver got into a fight last night." She told them, "He was furious with Flint for trying to sabotage the Quiddtich match last night. So after you were all done celebrating he found Marcus and punched him. But before Oliver could get another hit in, the other Slythrin teammates came in and held him down while Marcus punched him. He was in really bad shape last night but I didn't think he was this bad." Harry had arrived with Madam Pomfrey and she gasped.

"Mr. Wood," she said flabbergasted, "what on earth happened to your face"?

"Madam Pomfrey," Ariadne said quietly, "it's more his chest were really worried about." She lifted up Oliver's shirt Madam Pomfrey let out a huge sigh.

"Um it's from this mornings Quidditch practice, I hit him with the bludger really hard." George told her. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Oliver didn't say anything but when Madam Pomfrey even lightly touched the bruises he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Oh my," she said. "Mr. Wood I'm surprised you can even breathe. These bruises go right to your bones, and you've got a broken ribs here. Madam Pomfrey mudded the whole way to the hospital, with Oliver in tow, about how if she were running the school Quidditch would be out. It was far too dangerous for such young children. "I'll bring out some ointment for to help them heal and a potion for the pain. You just lay down here; you really need to be more careful when you play. This is the second time you've had severe injuries this school year." Ariadne and Fred helped Oliver lay down. He quietly thanked his team for helping and they left and Ariadne was alone with Oliver. She took his hand and rubbed it caringly.

"You really hate it when I'm right don't you?" she asked him. He nodded and managed a smile. Madam Pomfrey told Oliver he'd have to stay for at least the night and possible all of tomorrow as well. Oliver called Angelina back in and gave her explicit instructions on how to run practice. Ariadne stayed with him until she had to go to class. She went through her usual classes and then spent the rest of the evening visiting with Oliver. When she returned back to the Hufflepuff common room Cedric was working on his astronomy charts while Jenny and Dominic were snuggling in corner. Ariadne went down and sat next Cedric.

"Hey Ari what's up? Where have you been, we missed you at dinner." He asked.

"I was in the hospital, with Oliver." "What happened, do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not really anything he got into a fight and got banged up pretty good. But he'll be fine, he's always been a fighter and I've stopped worrying because he always comes back better than new. So anyway what's new with you?"

"Well you remember that Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang"? Ariadne nodded. "Well I asked her out today."

"Oh really! What happened?"

"Were going out on Friday." Ariadne hugged him.

"That's awesome, after you make your moves, no woman can resist your charm. Hmm maybe I can hook Zia up with someone now, she's going to be the only single one left."

"I don't know Zia's a great girl and all but after having gone out with her... Well from a guy's perspective she's very high maintenance. I love her to death but she wants the whole package, flowers and expensive chocolates. She's got this whole romance thing planed out to the max." He shuttered. "I think she's a much better friend than a girl friend."

"Maybe I can see if one of Oliver's friends would be interested. Also Bradley Wilkins has had his eye on her, you can tell."

"Yeah but he's not her type. Anyway why do want to hook her up?"

"I just think it would be fun for all four of us, you, me, Jenny, and Zia to all hang out with our dates."

"I guess"

"Oh Cedric, come on where's your sense of fun."

"I lost it studying for my OWLs I'm taking them in two weeks."

"Oh come on, we're going to have some fun, you my dear friend need to lighten up." Ariadne pulled Cedric in to the hall. She took his hand and ran out in to the courtyard. "Lets play tag like we used to when we were younger."

"Alright Ari but only for a little bit I've got so much homework."

"Oh you and your homework, your it first." She ran around and Cedric chased her. He got her and she chased him. They were out of breath and very sweaty but were having a great time. Finally the game ended when Ariadne fell in the mud. Cedric laugh and she thru some mud at him, they finally went in, muddy and sweaty. Cedric went to finish his homework, and Ariadne left to say good night to Oliver. The next day Oliver still wasn't out Ariadne stayed with him until Madam Pomfrey made her leave. She went to her classes then hung out with Mackenzie and Cedric. They help Cedric figure out where Cedric was going to go his date with Cho Chang. They finally settled for a walk around the lake. She wrote to her family, like she did every week and telling them about school and Oliver. She could never hide any secret from her parents and even if she could she wouldn't want to. Oliver was very upset about not being able to leave the hospital. They were playing Slytherin a week from Saturday, and he had missed another practice, but Madam Pomfrey always fusses over them like this.

Friday came and Cedric went on his date with Cho, with help from Ariadne he got her a bouquet of flowers with purple lilacs, apple blossoms, bluebells, and buttercups. Each flower had a specific meaning, the purple lilacs meant first love, and the apple blossoms meant beauty and goodness, the bluebells meant faithfulness, and the buttercups meant radiance. His date went well from what Ariadne heard before he went to bed. Cho happened to also know the meaning of the flowers and was quite happy with the message Cedric conveyed to her. This made Ariadne remember the flower that Oliver sent her when they first met. He first sent her the heather, which symbolized first love and happiness. Then the sunflowers, which means ostentation, basically saying that I think you're a knock out. Then finally the buttercups that showed her that he thought she was radiant, and the snowdrops that meant "I cannot forget you". It was those unspoken word Oliver told Ariadne that made her fall in love with him almost instantly. Now she was so happy for Cedric, her best friend, that he had found passion in another.

Oliver was out of the hospital and back on the Quidditch pitch. Ariadne has never seen his team work so hard in her life. Gryffindor was 200 points behind Slythering so even if they won the game they could still loose the Quidditch Cup. The worked hard all week and Ariadne only saw Oliver at dinner. Friday night he was too busy with his team to hang out with her for there rendezvous in the locker rooms. But before he went to bed that night Oliver brought Ariadne a single red rose to show that he hadn't forgotten about her. The game started the next day and Ariadne went to sit with Mackenzie, Jenny, and Dominic. Cedric had gone to sit with Cho and the other Ravenclaws. Ariadne blew Oliver a kiss for good luck and the game stated. Slytherin played a brutal game and took penalties left and right. The Gryffindors were up most of the game. Ariadne didn't know who it was, but one of the Slytherins grabbed one of the Gryffindor chaser's heads. They go a penalty shot for it. But then Fred or George hit on the Slytherins with is beater's club. The Slytherins took a penalty shot but Oliver made a spectacular save. Harry pretty much stayed out of the way for the game waiting for Gryffindor to get up 50 points. When they did he started looking for the snitch. Slytherin was still playing rough and the Gryffindor team was getting really frustrated. One of the Slytherin's beaters blasted two bludgers at Oliver; they both hit him one after another. Ariadne gasped and looked concerned, but Oliver was all right. Winded but all right. The Katie took the penalty shot, but she was so flustered she missed. The game went on brutally and Harry went after the snitch. Malfoy the Slytherin's seeker wasn't far behind. Finally it came down to the end and Gryffindor was up and Oliver wasn't letting Slytherin get a goal into the hoops. Harry caught the snitch and GRYFFINDOR WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP. Oliver was so happy he was crying. The whole team was beside themselves with happiness, Oliver being the captain, received the trophy first from Professor Dumbledore. He flew around with it and blew a kiss to Ariadne, who was trying to get on the field to kiss him. He passed the trophy on to Harry who took it around and ran to Ariadne. He gave her a big kiss and hugged her.

"Congratulations Oliver you worked so hard for this. I'm so happy for you" She told him. He ginned

"This is the happiest day of my life, and I'm even happier I get to share it with you." He replied in return. He picked her up and kissed her more. Out of the corner of Ariadne's eye she could see Marcus scowling. It made her even happier Oliver's team won. When the rest of the team was done flying with the trophy Dumbledore magically inscribed everyone's name on it, and on the top if said Captain Oliver Wood. Ariadne let him go to party with his housemates. They didn't want a non-Gryffindor partying with them. The next day Oliver's happiness had carried over. He spent most of that warm sunny Sunday in the courtyard sitting out with Ariadne.

"Oliver," she said, "What's going to happen after you leave?"

"My sweet Belle," he replied, "don't worry I'm never letting go of you. Well keep in touch and spend lots of time together over the summer."

"I know but it's going to be hard."

"No one said it was going to be easy, we can get through this. You only have one more year here after this one." He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I was going to give this to you in two weeks at the Graduation Ball but I think now is the best time." He opened the box and a beautiful moonstone ring was in side. It was white gold and the gold made little swirls around the stone.

"Oh Oliver it's beautiful. What's it for?" "I bought it a couple weeks ago at Hogsmead. It's a promise ring. It basically means that I love you and that I promise to wait for you if you wait for me. With this ring I'm giving my heart to you and you alone." Ariadne was speechless; she took the ring and put on and she kissed him more passionately then she had ever kissed him before. Oliver looked into her eye and the gold in them was flickering, her eyes are smiling almost as big as she was.


	8. Graduation Ball

** A/N I apologies for it being a short chapter but I promise to get the next one up as soon as possible --Thanks--**  
  
The weather was getting nicer and Ariadne spent more and more time in the courtyard studying for finals. The school year was over in two weeks and her finals were going to be difficult. On Saturday she went with Mackenzie and Jenny to pick out a dress for the graduation ball at there last Hogsmead visit. Her parents sent her money to buy a really nice one, because it was her first formal ball. Mackenzie liked the pink and frilly dressed with ribbons but Ariadne wanted something more elegant. She almost all the dresses she tried on looked amazing on her. She tried on a green one but the color didn't go with her hair and eyes, the blue ones had the same problem. After an hour of searching Mackenzie came across a long gold gown that flared at the ends. Ariadne had nice hips so the gown looked perfect on her. The gold brought out her eyes and the gown accented her hips. It had a shimmery overlay around the bodice and a plunged back. The gown was made out of a stretchy fabric so it clung to her without being tight. She found her dress. The ball was the Saturday after finals and was only a week away.  
  
On Monday Ariadne had was frantic about her finals. Oliver had stated his NEWTs and he was out of his mind from the stress. Then he had to listen to Percy talk about how easy they were at dinner. After dinner they had a brief rendezvous in the down stairs hallway. They kissed and calmed each other down. The rest of the week was the same way but Friday came quickly. At dinner on Friday everyone was breathing a sigh of relieve, they had a week to relax before they got their grades and went home. Oliver went to sit with Ariadne at dinner and talked with her and her friend.  
  
"Belle, I just got a letter from my mother, we have and extra ticket to the Quidditch Cup, right here in England. My mother pulled some stings at work to get them, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us for them?" He asked her.  
  
"I'll have to ask my parents but I'd love to, I've always wanted to go to a World Cup and my father couldn't get tickets. Also seeing with you would make it so much more fun." She told him.  
  
"Oh and also tomorrow for the ball I'll wait outside your tower at 7:30."  
  
"I can't wait." She smiled. Mackenzie looked at her with a sigh  
  
"You two."  
  
"Well your going to help me get ready right?"  
  
"Of course hun, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ariadne hugged Mackenzie and turned back to Oliver. She hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. And left with Mackenzie to talk about her hair. They went to the common room and looked at many muggle magazines to get an idea for Ariadne's hair.  
  
The next day Ariadne spent the morning sleeping in and talking in her dorm with Mackenzie and the other girls. The day after tomorrow they were leaving. Around noon they left and went to lunch and got their grades. Ariadne and Mackenzie both passed all there finals with decent scores. Ariadne got an A in transfigurations, and got B's on all the others. Mackenzie got B's on all of her finales except potions, which she was surprisingly good at and got a 92 percent. They were very happy. They found Cedric and he as usual got all A's and that he thought he did really well on his OWLS. Around 5:00 Mackenzie and Ariadne made their way in to the prefect's bathroom to get Ariadne beautiful for the ball. There were quite a few seventh year girls in there so after Ariadne took her bath she left and went up to her dorm. Mackenzie was already there with the hair supplies. They got to work with the magical hair straitener and shiner. Ariadne had long hair so it took a while to set in, but when it was done they used magic to twist and put her hair up in an elegant up do. She did her make up in gold and rose tones and evened out her skin. When Ariadne and Mackenzie were all done Ariadne put her dress on. The gold sparkled in the evening light from the window. She put on the pearl necklace her mother sent her and some bangle bracelets over her gloves to accent the gown. She looked magnificently stunning. It was 7:00 when they finished. They met Cedric in the common room so he could take pictures of Ariadne for her parents. Oliver came at 7:30 on the dot. He was speechless at her beauty.  
  
"Oh wow, my Belle you look absolutely stunning," he exclaimed. "I must have a picture of you to bring home." Cedric and Mackenzie took more pictures of Oliver and Ariadne, and they left. Oliver could not keep his eyes off of her. She looked amazing. They met up with Percy and Penelope, his girlfriend, who was also looking very lovely herself; and they went in to the Great Hall for the dance. They Great Hall was decorated magnificently, roses and orchids adorned the walls. Huge flower bouquets peered over the tables. Ariadne was quite surprised when Oliver, who was so coordinated in the sky, could not keep off her feet while dancing. She giggled,

"Suddenly Mr. Perfect has a flaw. He can't dance." Oliver gave her a look  
  
"Well then maybe we should just sit down and be boring like those people over there." He pointed to a group of shy seventh years that were too afraid to dance with their dates.  
  
"Well Mr. Wood," Ariadne exclaimed in a fake bossy tone, "I've been accused of many things but not once have I been called boring. Why I should feel insulated." Oliver laughed; he may have believed her had she said it with a straight face.  
  
"Why Ms. Rosakis, I never accused you of being boring, asked if you wanted to be boring." He laughed more. They giggled and consciously drifted off into their own little world, with the occasional OW coming from Ariadne. She didn't want him to leave but the day after tomorrow they'd have to say good-bye for at least a month.  
  
The next day came sooner than both of them would have liked. Ariadne and Oliver could not imagine being apart but this would be there last full day together. It hit then like a bludger in the face. Neither one of them could see each other until after lunch because they both had to pack up there belongings and take care of last minute house business. After lunch Ariadne went with Oliver to give one final good bye to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Oliver was in tears as he flew around the goal post one last time. In all his seven years this was everything to him and now he was leaving it. Professional Quidditch would be nothing like the fun of his days coaching and playing for Gryffindor. So many memories were being taken in as he walked off the field. While Ariadne had one more year Oliver would not be back. It was hard for him to say good-bye. The Quidditch pitch was his home, and he loved it. It started to rain so they both went in. They walked around the castle while Oliver soaked in a memory of Hogwarts.  
  
They left the next day ,on the train, for London. They visited friends for the last time and said there good byes. Adriane and Oliver kissed good-bye promising to write and visit soon.


	9. Summer

** A/N Arrrgggg writers block.  
**

The summer was going lovely for both Oliver and Ariadne. One morning Ariadne woke to the raising sun on her face, only to see Oliver's face in her fireplace. It was the first time seeing him in over month.  
  
"Oh... Oliver! You startled me," she said grinning.  
  
"I'm sorry my Belle, that was not my intention. I got your letter telling me you were taking your apparation test today. I wanted to wish you luck."  
  
"Thank you. Did you ask your mother when I could come over for the World Cup?"  
  
"Oh yeah my mother said first of August. We'll spend about a week here and then go to match." As Oliver said that he got a glint of excitement in his eye. "I'm going in to Diagon Ally today to look at Qudditch supplies, maybe you can meet me. I miss you so much I need to see you. Did you get my letter, I made the Puddlemere United reserved team." They had been writing letters for the past month and a half and Oliver had been extremely busy with his tryouts for different Quidditch teams. This was his first break.  
  
"Of course I heard I Owled you with my excitement but just yesterday Melody returned with the letter. She couldn't find you."  
  
"Yeah I just got home. I need to see you soon, what time are you done with your test?  
  
"Just after one, so if I don't pass I'll be there around two cause I'll need to floo home, but if I do pass I'll be there right after my test."  
  
"I got to go." He smiled sadly, "but I love you and I'm looking forward to seeing you." And with that he blew a kiss and left. Ariadne sight and smiled as her sister Tricia ran in to wake her up.  
  
"Oh Ari your so lucky you get to learn how to apparate. Sigh I can't wait to go to Hogwarts it sounds like the most amazing place," she said as she buzzed about Ariadne's room.  
  
"You'll get there soon, don't worry darling."  
  
"I hope I'm in Hufflepuff like you, or maybe Gryffindor like your boy friend, oh the only house that doesn't sound positively lovely is Slytherin." And with that Tricia ran out all excited about possibly going to Hogwarts.  
  
Ariadne went to the Ministry with her father later that day and took her test and she passed without any miss haps. Then she appartaed to Diagon Ally to try out her newly acquired freedom. Oliver was in the Quality Quidditch supplies store as usual ogling at the new brooms and supplies. Ariadne found him right away  
  
"Ollie Wood as predictable as ever," she exclaimed. Oliver made a face  
  
"You know I should kill my mum for naming me Oliver I can't stand being called Ollie," he laughed light heartedly.  
  
"Well you need a pet name you call me Belle what should I call you."  
  
"Doesn't Oliver work?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I mean if you really want I can call you pookie.  
  
"Eww no."  
  
"Hmmm I had a stuffed monkey that was the love of my life, when I was younger named Monkmonk."  
  
"Ugg,"  
  
"Well I'll work on it, you need have to have a cute name to stick to you." She laughed. Oliver smiled and pulled her in to a long kiss. Neither one of them had been with each other in so long, and the kiss felt incredible. The walked around Diagon Ally for a while shopping, but I was getting late and Ariadne had to help her family prepare for her Great Aunt and Uncle visit from Greece.  
  
"Oliver, darling, I have to go home, My Great Aunt and Uncle are coming in for a visit." She sighed.  
  
"Please don't go we've hardly spent any time together. Please just another hour." He pleaded  
  
"I have an idea why don't you come over for dinner my mother always makes more food than we can eat when company comes. You'll get to meet my family and my Great Aunt Cassia and Uncle Nester. They're from Greece, that's where my dad's father's family is from."  
  
"I was wondering about that, I'd have to ask my mum but I'm sure it's ok. I'll be there at 6:30 it that alright?"  
  
"Of course I'll let my family know, try and wear nice muggle clothing my Aunt and Uncle are not used to the wizarding world. It was my Grandfather, my father's father, my Aunt Cassia's brother, who was the first wizard in the family. He moved here after graduating from a wizarding school in Greece and married my grandmother, who was a graduate of Hogwarts." They kissed and appartaed to their homes. Ariadne got home as her aunt and uncle were arriving in from the airport. She got hugged in kissed and told how grow up she was. Mostly how all family gatherings go. Then she told them that Oliver was coming for dinner and everyone was excited. She knew her parents wanted to meet him so now was there chance. He showed up at 6:30 sharp and everyone was ogling at how adorable he was. Oliver was very shy and reserved around Ariadne's family at first, but hit it off as soon as dinner started. Oliver got to in to a heated conversation about Qudditch with Ariadne's father, and Aunt Cassia enjoyed pinching his cheeks. Dinner was fabulous and Uncle Nester's jokes brought smiles to everyone. Tricia was even trying to act mature around Oliver. Ariadne and Oliver only had fifteen min to themselves, which they spent sitting out in on the swings at the park near where Ariadne lived and kisseding. Tricia came over and started singing "Oliver and Ari sitting in a tree K I S S I N G". They laughed of course right before Ariadne jumped off the swing and tackled her little sister in to the grass. The three of them played games and Tricia convinced Oliver to push her on the swing even though she could swing on her own. Oliver couldn't remember a time when he felt so a part of family. But it was getting late, as thing were winding down Oliver said his goodbye to Ariadne's family. Before he left she stopped him for a final good night kiss.  
  
"Did you have a good time tonight?" She asked him.  
  
"I had a wonderful time," he replied with a smile, "you family is really great. And I think your sister has a crush on me." They both laughed.  
  
"Well as long as you're mine I could care less about what my sister thinks about you." As she said this Oliver wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"Good night my beautiful Belle, I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
"Good night my sweet Oliver." They kissed again and he appartated home.  
  
The next couple weeks were lazy summer days. Tricia got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and was so excited. Ariadne helped give her a head start by giving her the books she used in her first year to study. She also gave Tricia some flying and Qudditch lessons. Before she left to go to Oliver's Ariadne's father took them to Diagon Ally to get their school supplies. Tricia had to pick up the usual first year supplies; robes, a cauldron, and she got to get her first wand, an eight-inch unicorn hair and cedar, and she couldn't have been happier. Ariadne got new dress robes for school, she wasn't quite sure why but they told her to get dress robes. She found that the royal purple color looked lovely on her. Then there final stop to pick up their books at Florish and Blotts. Well that was before Tricia spotted the owls, she wanted the spotted eagle owl. So after a half an hour of whining and crying, plus an extra owl named Princess, they left Diagon Ally to go home.  
  
The next day Ariadne got ready to go to the Quidditch world cup with Oliver. She was so excited. At 5:00 she apparted to his house and her trunks soon followed. A very attractive light brown haired woman with a petite build and hazel eyes came up to her. She had the same big eyes as Oliver but the coloring was different, still the resemblance was undeniable.  
  
"Oh you must be Ariadne, Oliver's told me so much about you. I'm so glad to finally meet you." She beamed, "I'm Oliver's Mother Mrs. Wood but you can call me Aubrianna. We will leave in week to set up at the site.  
  
Oliver lived in a lovely small town in Scotland it was mostly muggles, but Oliver's neighbors on both sides were pure blood wizarding families, so they were often together. The young girl, who lived next door, Gwendolyn, reminded Ariadne of her little sister. Gwendolyn is an only child like Oliver, and is the same age as Tricia. Both would be starting Hogwarts in a couple weeks. The girl had known Oliver her whole life for he often babysat for her, and she had often thought of him as an older brother. She was a beautiful girl who, when she grew up a little more, would break many hearts. Ariadne hoped Gwendolyn would meet Tricia so she could have a friend at Hogwarts.  
  
The next day Oliver and Ariadne watched little Gwen while Aubrianna, and Gwen's parents went to pick up supplies for the World Cup. Gwen tried to show off to Oliver with her Quidditch knowledge, but she got many of her teams mixed causing Oliver to laugh. The poor girl was embarrassed and wouldn't talk to him for rest of the day.  
  
The rest of the week was spent preparing food and previsions for camping. Then the day finally came and Oliver, Ariadne, and Aubrianna apprated to the site of the Quidditch world cup. The checked in and Aubrianna paid for their site in muggle money. They got to their site and set up, and then Ariadne and Oliver went to talk to some of their friends from Hogwarts. First Ariadne spotted Cedric and ran and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek then she hugged his father. Oliver shook hands with both men and the chatted for a few. Ariadne help Mr. Diggory unpack their supplies while Oliver and Cedric went to get water from the well.  
  
"So Oliver I see your still with Ariadne," Cedric remarked, "she looks happy."  
  
"Yes we're both very happy. Why?" Oliver asked a little confused.  
  
"It's nothing I just like to see my best friend happy. I'm very happy for both of you." Oliver just crinkled his brow but Cedric gave him a reassuring smile that he meant nothing else by the remark. Cho was waiting for Cedric when they got back. He pulled her in to a kiss and then they went off to talk. Ariadne and Oliver went off to talk with some other people. Ariadne found Jenny and Dominic and chatted with them for a while, while Oliver went to talk to Katie Bell and Fred and George. They met back at their campsite and Ariadne helped with the cooking while Oliver got firewood. He then went to talk to Harry and his friends telling everyone about how he made the Puddlemere reserve team.  
  
The next day the game stated and Oliver and Ariadne were decked out in green for Ireland. They were so excited for the game. Oliver ogled the Veelas form the Bulgarian team and Ariadne elbowed him hard. Then they both laughed and Oliver kissed her to show there were no hard feelings. Ireland was clearly kicking the Bulgarian team's ass. Finally Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian team's seeker, caught the snich but they still lost. Oliver was beaming with excitement from the game, and told Ariadne how the next time she goes to the World Cup, he will be playing and she'll sit with the player's wives, they laughed. Then collected up some of the gold the Leprechauns from the Ireland team were throwing out.  
  
Then three of them returned to the campsite and ate. Aubrianna went to bed with a migraine, leaving Ariadne and Oliver to cuddle by the fire. There was a loud banging outside and then they heard screaming. Oliver and Ariadne go up and grabbed their wands. Oliver went to wake up his mother. They ran outside and saw the camp keeper's wife in the air and a group of Death eaters parading through the streets.  
  
"Mum, Ari go run in to the woods," Oliver shouted.  
  
"Oliver dear I'm not leaving you," his mother said as she took out her wand.  
  
"Me either," Ariadne protested.  
  
"You both have to go I can go help them, but I don't want anything happening to you."  
  
"Oliver I'm your mother, you don't have to worry about me it's you I should be worried about." Oliver gave her a pleading look and went off and Joined Percy and his brothers, who had also, went to help.

"Come one dear," Aurbrianna said to Ariadne, "I think they have enough help for now."  
  
"But we can't leave Oliver"  
  
"He'll be alright he's always been a strong boy, you know that," and with that Aubrianna went off, but Ariadne stayed and went to find Oliver. She found him with the older Weasley brothers. She ran up to him and distracted him right as strong stunning spell was directed right at him. "Oliver," she yelled and pushed him out of the way. Ariadne got hit with the full curse and was knocked out cold. Oliver ran over to her body, picked her up, carried her back to their tent, and placed her in bed. Then he realized everything had died down and people were returning to their tents. Members of the Ministry went off to talk and fix what happened. Oliver set out to find his mother. But when he couldn't find her he returned to find her back at the tent. He hugged her hard and then went to see Ariadne.  
  
"She got hit with a stunning spell but it was the full force. She should be alright but we should keep an eye on her for now," Oliver told his mother. "I was really hoping she'd listen to me and go with you but I knew in my heart she wouldn't. I'm just glad nothing worse happened tonight." His mother nodded and sat down and hugged him. Even if her son was fully grown he still needed to be comforted. The next morning Ariadne was still out, while everyone else packed up and left Oliver and his mother stayed. Oliver had gotten little sleep the night before and was dozing off now. Ariadne stirred and woke up. She felt like she had been hit by a stampede but other than that was completely fine. She stood up, took a wobbly step and fell in to Oliver's waiting arms. "Be careful, you took a full force stunning spell," Oliver told her.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have listened to you," She told him. He looked in to her eyes and saw they were completely sincere and he pulled her in to a comforting embrace and then kissed her forehead.  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you if I can protect you. You shouldn't have taken the hit for me. But for that I love you and it's shows me you don't need me to protect you. Merlin Ari... Belle I love you please don't hurt your self." He held her close.  
  
"I love you too Oliver," Ariadne wisped, just so Oliver could her. Then Aubrianna walked in and saw that Ariadne was awake and reasonably well.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin, you're alright. You had me... well us both very upset" Ariadne blushed embarrassed but Aurbianna gave her a quick small hug and smiled. "We should get ready to go soon now that you are well. Oliver helped her get her things in order." Oliver nodded and gave his mother a quick kiss and went to take things down. They appartated back to Oliver's home and Ariadne was spending her last night with Oliver, for the next nine months. Oliver would be off training to play Quidditch and Ariadne would be at school. The last night was amazing. They stay all night in Oliver's back yard looking at the stars and cuddling in each other's arms.  
  
"I will miss you so much, I will write to you as often as I can take the time off from practicing. If I work hard enough I can make the full team."  
  
"I know you will. I will also write to you about everything that happens at Hogwarts. And I'll keep my eye on Gwendolyn for you. I know she's like a little sister. Also keep you updated on Quidditch. Who knows maybe this will be the year for Hufflepuff."  
  
"Oh come on you know that Gryffindor will beat you."  
  
"Well I seem to remember us beating you last year."  
  
"That was a fluke."  
  
"Alright Oliver whatever you say. We better get inside to go to bed."  
  
"But I don't want to leave you. I don't want to let you go."  
  
"I don't want to let you go either, but I will see you again soon." And with that she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He then let her go and they went to bed. The next morning before Ariadne apparted home she gave Oliver a quaffle. "Save some for me." She told him, "I won't let you give me up. You mean so much to me, I will see you again soon."


	10. Sorting and Cheating

**A/N There sexual references that might be found displeasing to some.**

The next week Ariadne and her sister left for school. They left promptly from platform 9 ¾ with Ariadne's father giving her last minute Quiddich advice and her mother crying because her babies were leaving. "Don't for get to Owl me when you girls get to school," she called as the boarded the train.

"Ari do you mind if I sit with you and Cedric, I don't know anyone else going," Tricia asked innocently.

"Of course as long as you don't mind it being a little crowed, it's Oliver's neighbor, Gwendolyn's, first time going to Hogwarts as well and I promised I'd keep and eye on her the first couple days. Also Zia be sitting with us as well you remember her." Tricia nodded.

"Oh Ari is it true that Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts. I want to meet him." Ariadne laughed.

"Yes he goes to Hogwarts, I've played Quidditch agents him for three years now. He's just a student like you and I. Speaking of Quidditch first years learn how to ride on broom. Just remember everything I've told you and you'll be all right. Damn I can't believe my baby sister is starting school."

"Hey I'm not a baby," Tricia protested. The entered the cabin and Ariadne saw Gwendolyn standing outside looking shy. Ariadne took her and guided her in to the cabin. Gwendolyn looked around nervously at Cedric and Mackenzie, who were both older and then to Tricia and gave a weak smile. Tricia smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Tricia," she said introducing her self to this new girl, "I'm also a first year at Hogwarts." Gwendolyn smiled, and the two girls went off to talk. Ariadne sat with Cedric, Mackenzie and Cho Chang who had come in to sit with Cedric.

"My dad says that something big is happening at Hogwarts this year but he wouldn't tell me what." Cedric said.

"Yes," agreed Mackenzie, "My dad and mum said that as well, I can't wait to get there." Cho had fallen a sleep with her head in Cedirc's lap. Ariadne was kind of happy about that. She liked Cho and was very glad Cedric happy, but Cho never tried to get to know any of his friends. She hung out with his friends almost all the time, because after all Cedric was her Ariadne's best friend, but she had not heard the girl speak more the five words to her.

"I wasn't told anything," Ariadne replied and the conversation died down. Mackenzie fell asleep and Ariadne went off to see how her sister and Gwendolyn were doing. Finally night came and they reached Hogwarts. Ariadne took Tricia and Gwendolyn to Hagrid, before bordering a horseless carriage with Mackenzie, Cedric and Cho. Finally they all took their place at the Hufflepuff table except for Cho who took her spot at the Ravenclaw table with her friends. Ariadne happened to casually notice that Bianca Sutter, Oliver's ex girl friend, had broken up with Roger Davis and was now seducing the keeper of the Ravenclaw team.

The first years entered and Ariadne waved to her sister happily and she sister gave her a nerves smile in return. Ariadne watched as the each of the little first years were called. The seemed to get smaller and smaller each year, especially the smallest one of all of them Dennis Creevy, he looked quite pathetic. Finally Ariadne perked up when she heard Gwendolyn called. The sorting hat seemed to take a while to deliberate on her and Finally called out "Gryffindor". She seemed very pleased. Then Tricia's name was called and Ariadne watched in anticipation as the sorting hat placed her. It seemed to take a while as well. But finally it called out "Gryffindor," Tricia was very happy with this. Then Professor Dumbledore made a very big announcement. The Triwizard Tournament was being reinstated and it was going to be held at Hogwarts. Ariadne couldn't contain her excitement. She was going to enter. Cedric also turned to her, his eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Think of what my dad would say if I entered," he told her, "I think I would never hear the end of it but it would be great. Are you going to enter Ari?"

"With out a doubt I am," she replied. That night she returned to her dorm, everyone was buzzing with excitement about the Triwizard Tournament. It was going to be the greatest thing that's happened at Hogwarts. She had to write to Oliver about it.

_My__ Oliver _

_I miss you terribly but I have new. While there is not going to be a Qidditch Turnament this year, wait before you write and angry letter to the school let me tell you. The Ministry of Magic has reinstated the Triwizard Tournament this year and it's going to be held at Hogwarts. I've never been so excited for anything before and I'm definitely going to enter. I wish you could be here for it to enter with me but what can I say. I'm so happy to be back at Hogwarts but I Miss you terribly. Also Tricia and Gwendolyn have both been placed in to Gryffindor, I know you must be so proud of Gwen. OK don't tell anyone else thing...I know you wont... but still I'm kind of jealous that my sister made it in to Gryffindor and I didn't. Oh you must think I'm stupid but what does she have that I don't. Sigh. Anyway I hope Puddlemere is treating you well because if they're not... Well I just hope training and practice is going well. I wish I could see you play so badly. But I love you so much and I will write to you again soon._

_With all my Love_

_Ariadne _

_P.S. guess who's Head Girl this year, Bianca Sutter. Just thought it would be interested in knowing. _

Oliver Wood was sitting in the locker rooms after practice when Ariadne's great horned owl, Melody, swooped in and dropped a letter off in his hands. It nibbled affectionately at his ear before setting off for Hogwarts again. "Hey Wood, what ch got there," one of the chaser's, Max Darcy, called out.

"It's a letter from my girl friend," Oliver replied.

"I didn't know you had a girl what's her name?"

"Ariadne Rosakis, she's the most magnificent person in the world."

"So I take it you really love her."

"More than anything have you ever just talked to a girl and knew from the moment you saw her looking down at your hospital bed that she was the person that you were going to grow old with. I mean I see my self in seventy. eighty years sitting out on our front porch together sipping tea, and making fun of how old we are. Have you ever felt that way about some one?"

"Honestly Wood, no, and I think your crazy. Girls are good for two things, looking good and being good if you know what I mean. Other than that they just kind of get in the way, they get clingy and annoying. And then they wonder why you never floo or owl them anymore. I think you should ditch this girl and play around a bit. Come on no matter how good a girl is there's always one who's better looking or better shag. This girl better be a model if you're going to keep her." Oliver showed him a picture of Ariadne from the seventh year ball. Max looked a bit taken back by how pretty she really was. "All right Wood maybe I'll agree that you should hold on to this one for a while. How good is she in the sack?"

"Honestly, I don't know, we've not shagged yet. She wants to wait until she feels it will be the most special, and I respect her for that."

"Bloody Hell! You're dating a girl that won't even put out for you, you're more insane than I thought. I think you took one to many bludgers to the head. Come out with me tonight and I'll show you a good time." Max took Oliver to a night club just off the main path of Diagon Ally. There were young wizards and witches dancing and boozing everywhere. It was a blur of colorful muggle clothing and robes. "I'm telling you Wood this is the place to see and be seen. I heard a couple of the Weird Sisters were spotted here the other night. Not to mention many top ranked Quidditch stars. Your good Wood and with some proper connections you can go really far." Max winked at Oliver before takeing a shot of firewhisky. Then he order two more and gave one to Oliver. "Here's to your future Wood." And they both downed their drinks. After about two hours and many more drinks later. Oliver was off making out on a couch with a blond witch who Max had tried to set him up with earlier without much success and Max had left with the red head he had been chatting up earlier.


	11. Oh Crap!

**A/N I'm not sure if this chapter is going to stay I've been trying to sort out some writer's block issues and it hasn't gotten any easier now that classes have started. Any way if you like it let me know in the reviews. If not I'd like to know as well. I've got the ending worked out I'm just haveing some trouble in the middle.**

--Arendi--  
  
The next morning Oliver woke up in his underpants in a dazed stopper. He looked around and found himself laying on a sofa. "Good morning sleepy head," he heard a female voice say to him. A tall athletic blond with blue streaks handed him a mug of coffee. Oliver scrunched his eyes and looked back at her. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't tell were he had seen her from. His head hurt from thinking to hard and his face contorted in pain. "You obviously don't remember me do you?" She asked him he shook his head.

"Did we...?'

"No, you passed out as soon as you got in the door. Completely out cold I had to check to make sure you were still breathing during the night a couple times. You drank a bottle and a half of firewhiskey. I've never seen some one drunk that much in my life." A visible sigh of relief crossed Oliver's face. He tried to think of what Ariadne would say if she found out, but his thought turned too muddled.

"Who are you, and why am I in my underpants?"

"My name is Shay Hillman. And you threw up on your clothing so I took them off to have them cleaned." She tossed his shirt back to him as his eyes widened

"Shay Hillman... The Shay Hillman who was picked to be the Seeker for the Canadian World Cup team."

"The same."

"What are you doing here I thought you'd have training and such now. What team do you play for the, Moosejaw Meteorites?"

"Yeah... but I've been looking in to playing for the Holyhead Harpies." Oliver felt the dizziness from his hangover and lied back down.

"My girlfriend is going to kill me when she finds out." He sighed

"We didn't do anything and besides how would she find out?"

"I don't know she has a way of knowing about things like this. Oy do you have anything for this hangover?"

"I've got some potion in my bag it'll clear it right up." She got up and got a puke green bottle of potion and gave it to Oliver. "Your friend Mark ended up taking my cousin, Lita back to his place you don't happened to know where that is do you.?"

"Mark...?"

"Max sorry. Lita goes out with too many guys"

"Yeah he lives north of the city. Not sure exactly, but I think you're cousin should be back soon Max isn't one for holding on to women to long. There probably perfect for each other." Shay laughed and Oliver's hangover had cleared right up from the potion. He took a sip of tea and looked Shay over. She was very beautiful... tall athletic. She had striking blue eyes that matched the streaks in her hair. "No," Oliver though to himself, "I love Ari. She's perfection and heaven in one. But why do I have the sudden to kiss Shay again?" He leaned in and kissed her, then pulled back in surprise. While he didn't feel the sparks he did when he kissed Ariadne it seemed to feel right. He leaned in a again when he heard the popping sound of someone apparating. He saw Max with the red head he had taken home last night. Oliver could only assume she was Lita. She and Max were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.

"Look Wood," Max called out, "you and Shay made the front page of Witch Weekly. I saw it in the shop while buying Lita some breakfast and I knew I had to get it. I told you with the right connections you could get somewhere." Oliver stared on horror at the cover of Witch Weekly. **Quidditch Star Shay Hillman going out with England's most promising reserved rookie. **He groaned in agony, he knew Ariadne would definitely find out now. And he didn't even know what he did.


	12. Boys Suck

Ariadne was sitting with Mackenzie at lunch when the mail came. A large school Owl dropped a copy of Witch Weekly on Mackenzie's lap as she ate her chicken. "Oh Zia you'll have to let me read when you're done," Ariadne cried.

"Hey wait your turn. The subscription was a gift from my brother for my birthday. You know the one who works in Australia." She winked at Ariadne cause at one point Ariadne had a crush on Mackenzie's brother. He was her only distraction from her crush on Oliver.

"Oh how old is Peter now? It's been like two years since I've seen him."

"He turned 20 over the summer. Anyway you know Witch Weekly has pictures of all the hottest Quidditch Stars, who knows maybe you'll see Oliver in it. "Most eligible batcher." Mackenzie laughed jokingly.

"Come on," Ariadne snorted, "Oliver will be completely faithful to me. I trust him one hundre...." She cut her self off as she looked at the cover. Right there staring her smack in the face was Oliver, only his face was buried in some skanky blond. Ariadne ripped the magazine out of her friends hand and stared in horror. She tried mouthing words but nothing came out. She just looked at Mackenzie with a mixture of heart break and shock. Ariadne then grab the magazine ripped it in half, ran up to her bed and shut the curtains. She heard Mackenzie come in and try to talk to her, but she wasn't paying any attention. Words made no sense anymore. Finally after missing her afternoon classes and ignoring all offers to go to dinner, Cedric and Mackenzie came in to talk to her.

"Come on Ari," Cedric said, "you were too good for him anyway. He doesn't deserve you. Look at this though all those students from Drumstrang and Bauxbaton, are coming in a week. We'll be so wrapped up in the tournament you won't ever think about Oliver Wood." As Cedric said Oliver's name it was in a low hiss. He was pissed that Ariadne was hurting and that Oliver Wood was the cause. He swore if he ever came near Wood, he would give him the beating of a life time. Mackenzie was a lot more subtle about her dislike for Oliver now. She just sat with Ariadne, giving her more and more chocolate, and telling her comforting word. Telling her that she was so much better than some hot blond chick.

The next morning Ariadne had slipped into a non speaking non comprehending state of mind. Cedric had to walk to her morning, while Trish came to sit with her sister at lunch and take her to her afternoon classes. Later that evening Oliver's owl was outside Ariadne's dorm window, but Mackenzie took the letter ripped it up, and shooed the owl away. Ariadne didn't even acknowledged that anything had happened. Her friends were getting worried about her.

Next week when the students from Dramstrang and Bauxbaton came Ariadne seemed to be in a much better mood but her friends knew her fiery spark was still missing. Even when of the cute Bauxbaton guys smiled at her. "I'm putting my name in to the cup right after dinner," Cedric said as Dumbledore welcomed their gusts and explained the rules of entering into the tournament. "What about you Ari, when are you going to enter?" Ariadne snapped out of her trance.

"Oh..." she sputtered, "I'm not sure if I'm still going to enter. I wouldn't want Mackenzie to feel left out." She gave a look of pity to Mackenzie who wasn't quite seventeen yet and could not enter. Cedric just gave her a look of concern.

"You've been waiting for this for near two months now. Don't trough your chance of glory away for some pompous, bastartd who didn't disserve you in the first place. Ari you could do great in this tournament, your knowledge of magic is better than most of the meat heads here." Ariadne gave him a weak nod and smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right I'll enter with you." Cedric smiled and the boy from Bauxbaton who smiled at Araidne earlier came by.

"Zis, anyone zitting 'ere?" He asked pointing to the spot next to Ariadne.

"Huh, oh no go a head," Mackenzie said looking at Ariadne and scooting over. Ariadne shook her head no and rolled her eyes at Mackenzie. Cedric just gave then a small smile.

"My name zis Nicolas DeLuca, what zis 'ors," he said facing Ariadn.

"That's Ariadne Rosakis, and my name is Mackenzie Cole. It's very nice to meet you Nicolas," Mackenzie answered for her staring in to Nicolas's eyes that matched his baby blue robes perfectly.

"Zo Mademoiselle, Cole, are you entering ze tournament?"

'Oh..." Mackenzie laughed, "you can just call me Zia. No unfortunately I cannot enter the tournament, I won't be seventeen until May. What about you Nicolas?"

"Uf corz, tis and honor I'm willing to die for. What about Mademoiselle Roz-ah-kiss, will she be entering." He looked at Ariadne expectantly hoping for her to answer.

"Oh yeah, I suppose," Ariadne answered hoping Nicolas would stop talking to her. "I've got to go." Nicolas' face fell as she walked away not giving him the time of day. Cedric followed her out of concern.

"Zhe dooes not like me dooes she?"

"Oh it has nothing to do with you. She normally very happy and bubbly," Mackenzie told him. Then she loweard her voice, "she going through a really bad break up with her boyfriend, he cheated on her." Nicolas understood.


	13. Hmmmm

A/N Ugg to much work to do. I'm sorry if I can't post in the next two weeks but I've got a lot of work to do, hockey practice, and an orgo exam. :( Sigh

The next evening everyone at Hogwarts was excited to find out who the Champions would be. Nicolas took the spot between Mackenzie and Ariadne again trying out his luck at cheering her up. Cedric just played with his food in anticipation and Ariadne was staring off in to space. Tricia came by giving her sister a big hug. Gwendolyn shyly gave Ariadne a letter that Oliver had asked her to deliver to Ariadne. She politely took it and patted Gwendolyn on the shoulder.

"I just though you should know," Gwendolyn squeaked out, "the girl he was with means nothing to him. It's all one big mistake he told me. He said he couldn't remember what happened because he had too much to drink." Ariadne just smiled and the girls went on their way. Ariadne started to cry.

"I hate him I truly do, why does he have to get poor little Gwen into his mess. I don't believe him." She took a long sniff and the grabbed on to Cedric. "How can he do this to me and expect me to forgive him like nothing ever happened." She threw the letter to the ground and buried her face in Cedric shoulder. "Why can't more guys be like you, just one giant teddy bear?" She wiped her face and he smiled at her.

"Being a teddy bear can sometimes be a curse you know. I'm lucky I've got a girl friend who loves it, but most girls can only think of me as a friend."

"But you're my best friend, and I don't ever want to change that." He kissed her forehead. The Dumbledore stood up to make the announcement "Oh he's making the announcement oh I hope it me."

"So you did enter?"

"Yeah I did late last night. I though that if I got chosen it would something I could rub in to Oliver's face. But now I just want something to concentrate on. I need to stop thinking about him. It drives me nuts when I do and I just can't stop crying." Finally Dumbledore called the first Champion from Drumstrang, Viktor Krum, Cedric rolled his eyes.

"As if there was any doubt." The champion from Buaxbaton was called, Fleur Delecourt. Ariadne watched as Nicolas face fell, and she could almost see tears forming in his eyes. She almost laughed. But then in anticipation she grabbed on to his hand without realizing it. She scrunched her eyes shut and squeezed as hard as she could. But her name wasn't called. It was Cedric's. She looked at him and he looked surprised but quite excited.

"Oh Merlin, Cedric, it's you. Oh congratulations." If Ariadne couldn't be champion, than defeinetly she would have wanted Cedric to have it. She was quite please. She then realized she was holding Nicolas's hand and pulled his out of his and blushed, but he just shook his hand, and returned to pitying himself for not getting to be champion for his school. Then another slip came out of the cup and when no one was expecting it the name, Harry Potter, was called out. Ariadne looked at Mackenzie in surprise. She looked up front for Cedric to see his reaction but he had already gone in to the room with the other champions. Mackenzie just gave a look of confusion but Dumbledore said that the cup had chosen him and that he must compete. Later that night Cedric came back in the Hufflepuff common room and everyone cheered for him. Their house had never had a lot of recognition but now they would at least get some. Cedric told them that he asked how Harry had gotten his name into the cup and he still denied putting it in.

"Wood," the captain called. "That's the sixth quaffle you've let in tonight. I've never seen you play this poorly. You better shape up or we can find another player to fill your spot. Good keepers are a sickle a dozen, but a great keeper is hard to find. You've got talent kid but if you keep playing like this you'll never get full time spot." Oliver shook his head. He had never play so poorly at a Quiditch practice before in his life. But his mind could not give up the fact that Ariadne was upset and he was the cause. If she had just kept one of his letter and maybe even had sent one back, he could shake the feeling. He knew she hated him, and nothing hurt more. "Wood! Look alive, this one's coming in easy," the captain called to him again. It hit him in the stomach but didn't hurt. Finally the captain called an end to practice. "Ok, family or girl, which is it?"

"Huh?" Oliver asked.

"When I see a talented player look like a first year rookie on a house team, I know that the problem is either family or girl. Which is it?"

"Girl, I made a terrible mistake while inebriated and she found out about it. I've been trying to apologize but nothing's getting though."

"When does Hogwats go to Hogsmead?"

"I don't know, the only person I could ask is my neighbor, Gwendolyn."

"Find out, I'll give you the day off and you can go talk to this girl. But I want you playing better. Wood you have to potential to be great and I don't want to loose you, but if you keep playing like shit I won't think twice. Now hit the showers mate." Oliver showed and ponderd on what he would actually say to Ariadne when he talked to her. He then sent his owl for the millionth time to Hogwarts with a letter to Gwendolyn asking her when he could come and visit. Then as he left he saw Shay.

"Wood wait up," she called as he was leaving the pitch. "Look I know you've got a girl friend, but I really think you're great. I want to be your friend if nothing else. Look why don't we grab lunch. I know a place where I promise we wont be seen."


	14. December

I'm soooo sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Please forgive me.

"Where is this place you're taking me to Shay?" Oliver asked. She smiled.

"It's my cousin's restaurant; she lives a ways off the beaten path." The took one of the side streets off the main drag of Diagon Ally to a small coffee shop. "I so did you mend things with your girl friend yet." Oliver looked down.

"No and lately it's been effecting my playing. I feel so guilty for hurting her and I feel ever worse not being able to tell her I love her." Shay put her hand over his and offered a comforting smile. "I mean I know were both young but I know she's my match. If I loose her I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"I can't imagine being in love. I've never met anyone who felt like that for me or me for them. I've had over a dozen boyfriends but I've never met anyone like how you describe Ariadne. She's lucky to have you Wood." Oliver smiled, and nodded. They finished lunch and Oliver walked Shay back to her flat. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Shay, I'm lucky to have a friend like you. I'll see you later."

November turned into December and all of Hogwarts was anticipating the trip to Hogsmead at the end of term. Ariadne walked with Tricia to the greenhouses. "Hey Ari, when you go to Hogsmead will you bring me back some of those peppermint frogs?"

"Of course, anything else you want?"

"I'll think about it. Oh I'm so excited for my first Christmas here. I love it here so much." Araidne smiled at her sister. She was quite proud that Tricia was in Gryffindor. "I've got potions now with Professor Snape. He doesn't seem to like me very much because last week my potion exploded when he was testing it. I got a zero on it and detention. But Professor Flitwick says I'm one of his best students, because of your help I got the levitation charm on the first try."

"Yes I was always good at charms." Araidne sighed and fiddled with her broomstick pendent. She had secretly forgiven Oliver and wish now he would send her a letter. She still loved him and wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

Ariadne got to Herbology and Professor Sprout made an announcement. Part of the Tri Wizard Tournament was the Yule Ball. A Christmas dance that would be held at 8:00 pm. Ariadne's heart fell. She had no idea who she would go with.

By the time she got to dinner that evening everyone seemed to have a date for the Ball. "Cedric you're going with Cho right?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering because you've not made your relationship with her very obvious and I was just wondering if you two were still going out."

"Of course we're still going out. I've just been downplaying it because I don't want Cho to be harassed by anyone for dating a Champion. She agrees and doesn't want all the extra attention right now. I think will make our relationship more open after the dance though." Mackenzie nodded and looked up at Ariadne.

"Do you have a date for the dance yet?"

"No," Ariadne replied simply, "and I don't think I'm going. Who are going with?

"Nicolas, he asked me about an hour ago, I said yes."

"Oooohhh," Ariadne sputtered out. Nicolas was the only guy, she though would ask her. He had been hanging around with her, Cedric and Mackenzie, since he had gotten to Hogwarts.

"Some guy will offer to take you. I know they will you're smart, funny, and all the guys think you're hot." Mackenzie offered. Ariadne just nodded. She ate dinner with them in silence the rest of the evening. Cedric gave her worried looks.

"Ari, are you ok, you've not said anything since you sat down," he asked.

"I'm fine, I just think I may go home with my sister for the Christmas Holiday."

"Why, don't you want to go to the Yule Ball?"

"No, not if I don't have a date. I'm going to go, I've got homework."

For the next week Ariadne kept to herself. Finally the Hogsmead trip came and she went with Cedric, Mackenzie, and Nicolas. They were buying presents for their families, when a seventh year Ravenclaw boy came up to Araidne. He looked shy and turned bright red when Ariadne said hello. "Um..." He sputtered, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me. That is if you don't have a date." Araidne looked taken but then offered a smile.

"I don't have a date for it yet, so yes I'll go with you." She started talking to him and found out his name was Alexander Flack. As she was talking to him she spotted a familiar face out of the corner of her eye it was Oliver. She looked up right as he dissapparated. "Oliver!!! Oliver WAIT." She called but it was too late.


End file.
